Darkness Stole The Sky
by phineas81707
Summary: Link, a young, mute boy from the Kokiri Forest, is suddenly tasked with the duty to save Hyrule. But how can he, when he can barely communicate? And how can he cope with the affections with most girls in the land?
1. The Kokiri Emerald

_"__In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree..._

_"__The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

_"__Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... _

_"__Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... _

_"__But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... _

_"__The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"_

The fairy to which the Great Deku Tree was speaking to bobbed up and down in semblance of nodding, and turned around to fly into the forest.

* * *

The fairy, Navi, flew through the entrance of the house of the young boy without a fairy. She flew close to him, and gave her signature twinkling noise. The boy groggily stirred in his sleep.

_"__Wake up, sleepyhead!"_ Navi tried saying. The boy rolled suddenly in his bed, and woke up. He looked around the wooden house, to find a glowing blue ball in his face. He threw himself backwards in surprise.

_"__Relax, young boy. I am Navi, and I am to be your new guide. Pleased to meet you!"_ Navi said, leaning forwards as if she were expecting a handshake. The boy continued to stare blankly at the fairy. Navi shook herself. She realised, upon further inspection, that the boy was mute.

_"__The Great Deku Tree has requested your presence. We should get going!"_ Navi said. This galvanised the boy into action. He got out of his bed, and ran out the door.

* * *

The boy looked around the forest that was his home. Kokiri Forest was a place surrounded on all sides by trees. The clearing in which the peaceful villagers claimed as home was no different, except for the fact that its trees were instead stumps, fashioned into homes. The boy stepped forward, and he saw a young girl run up to him. He smiled, recognising his friend+.

"How have you been, Link?" she asked. Link nodded, and Navi appeared around his head.

"Wow! A fairy! So you finally got one, huh?" she asked. Link nodded again. It was always a sore point for him that he had no fairy, mainly because of all the teasing it netted him on top of being a mute.

"Wow, Mido and Fado are so going to have to eat their words about you now!" the girl said. Link beamed. The girl leaned forward, and cuddled him.

_"__Link! Is that your name? Whatever, you should stop canoodling with your friend and get going!" _Navi said. Link let go of her, and stepped back.

"Hello, Link's fairy. My name is Saria. What's gotten you in such a rush?" Saria asked coolly.

_"__First of all, my name is Navi! And second of all, Link has an appointment with the Great Deku Tree!" _Navi said.

"Calm down, Navi. Link's not going much of anywhere. Mido visited the Great Deku Tree this morning, to tend to its roots. He said that monsters attacked him in there, and he barely escaped with his life. Now he won't let anybody get past him without some way to defend themselves. When I asked him about it, he specifically suggested a sword and a shield," Saria said. Link looked down.

"Don't worry, Link! I can fashion you a shield. But there's only one half-decent sword here. I'm going to need you to go and collect it…" Saria said. Link nodded.

* * *

Link came back from the Kokiri's Training Ground, to see Saria carrying two Deku Shields, a quiver of Deku Sticks, and a wooden spear. Link raised an eyebrow, realising what Saria was suggesting.

"I want to help you, Link," Saria said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Link smiled, grateful for the suggestion, and hugged Saria again. Link didn't say a word, but his message was obvious: thank you, Saria! Saria beamed when she realised this, and gave Link one of the shields. She took the other on her arm, and they prepared to go visit the Deku Tree.

* * *

Passing Mido with no trouble, Link and Saria stepped forward, and arrived to see the Great Deku Tree.

_"__Oh… Navi… Thou hast returned…_

_"__Link… Saria… Welcome… Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…_

_"__Thy slumbers these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Those with an important role to play in events to come…_

_"__Verily, you hast felt it…_

_"__Link… Saria… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost you have courage enough to undertake thy task?"_

"Yes, Great Deku Tree. With my wisdom and Link's courage, the curse that lies within you will be broken…" Saria said, pulling out one of her Deku Sticks.

_"__Then enter, brave Link, wise Saria, and thou too… Navi…_

_"__Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link in days to come…_

* * *

What could be said about the inside of the Great Deku Tree was that it was infested with Skulltulas. Both dangling Skulltulas and wall Skulltulas were in abundance, as well as the Deku Babas that normally grew peacefully, but were now attacking. All of this on top of the cobwebs that had started to ensnare the Deku Tree's insides.

"Definitely a curse…" Saria said. Link stepped forward, looking around the room.

"Link, watch out! There's nothing-!" Saria started to cry out, before Link fell through the cobwebs in the centre of the room.

"-under your feet…" Saria concluded.

_"__This just got bad. We have to figure out how to help him!" _Bel said. Saria nodded, and started to inspect the hole Link fell into. Bel took her time to see if anything above them might be able to help.

* * *

Link was lucky enough to land in the water, not falling fast enough to crash into the water at particularly high speeds.

_"__Chubby," _Navi said condescendingly. Link chose to ignore this, instead favouring searching for a way back to Saria.

_"__Hey Link! Listen!" _Navi told him. Link perked up his ears, and complied with Navi's suggestion. Looking around, he heard a steady *scritch-scritch* sound coming from even deeper within the tree. He looked at Navi, and nodded. He climbed over to another web, like the one he fell through, and used it to go even deeper into the tree.

_"__That kid's going to get himself killed with just that butter knife of his. I'll go tell Saria," _Navi said. She turned, and flew from the lower area of the tree.

* * *

Bel and Saria had climbed up a few vines. Bel had found a conspicuous chest, and Saria felt confident that it may help Link in some fashion. She jumped across a platform to reach the chest, and opened it. Inside was a curious little three-pronged stick with a leather pouch. Beside it was a leather bag, containing hardened Deku Seeds.

_"__This is one of those Fairy Slingshots that the boy Kokiri use!" _Bel said. She started to hover up and down excitedly.

"Yeah… and Link doesn't use one," Saria said. She stated it as fact, both proud of Link's relative maturity, and upset that his not using one could potentially be fatal. Before Saria could choose her emotions, Navi entered the room.

"Did Link get out of the hole?" Saria asked. Her experience was that fairies didn't wander from their partners unless they were confident their partner was safe.

_"__No! He's gone to find a giant scratchy noise!" _Navi shouted. Bel very nearly scoffed.

_"__A scratchy noise? A scratchy noise? Honestly, what did Link do to deserve a fairy like you?" _Bel asked. Saria was less than amused with the argument.

"Honestly! I'll need to get the Fairy Slingshot to Link! And he could also possibly use my help in other regards as well!"

* * *

Link had traversed into a foggy room with four pillars and a bland pattern. He looked around uncertainly, before looking up. There was a rather terrifying beast on the ceiling, with four legs, a scorpion's tail, and the body of a spider. It possessed one giant, orange eye.

_Parasitic Armoured Arachnid: GOHMA_

Gohma prowled forward, hissing and seething. Link pulled out his Kokiri Sword, and waited for his opening. The two circled each other. Gohma suddenly lunged forward, his eye turning red. Link jumped forward, but was knocked aside like a fly. Gohma turned to Link, to see him resuming his feet. Link turned around, and threw a Deku Nut. Nothing happened, except Gohma got angrier. She spat out a thread of silk, wrapping itself around Link's left arm. Link pulled at the silk, but it was unyielding. Gohma roared, his eye turning red once again…

Only to suddenly flash a plethora of colours, as Saria lowered the Fairy Slingshot. The silk broken, Link's sword arm was able to move. Link and Saria charged forward, and started beating the downed Gohma with their blade and spear. Gohma brushed them aside, and climbed onto the ceiling. She raised her tail, and shot out a group of eggs. They hatched into Gohma Larvae. Saria swung her Deku Spear around, and defeated some of the Larvae. Gohma screeched, and dropped from the ceiling. It grabbed Saria with its forelegs, and shot silk around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. Saria dropped the Fairy Slingshot, but the Deku Spear was pinned by the silk as well. Link charged, and reached for the Fairy Slingshot. Gohma brushed it aside easily. Gohma roared, and the Gohma Larvae surrounded Link and Saria from the front.

"Link! Help!" Saria cried out in terror. Link sliced at Gohma's arm. It didn't do any damage by a long shot, but it did sting Gohma. Gohma turned to Link, her eye furiously red. Her pincers opened wide, and silk formed in between them.

"Link!" Saria cried out. Link turned to her, a grim feeling in his eyes.

Gohma's eye turned into the plethora of colours again. Link seized his chance, and hacked away at Gohma's eye. Gohma roared, and dropped Saria. She writhed about, before decomposing into the tree. Navi and Bel lowered the Fairy Slingshot, and hurried to their companions. Link crawled over to Saria, who was still entangled in Gohma's silk. Saria smiled gratefully, and Link tried to cut the silk with the Kokiri Sword. Work was difficult both due to the quantity of the silk and how close it was to Saria's body. Eventually, Link got it free, and Saria threw her arms around Link. Link smiled, and pet Saria on the back.

_"__We were so worried about you, you idiot!" _Navi cried out.

_"__Don't be so mean! Link, you were really brave, facing that spider like that," _Bel said. Saria broke away from Link, blushing furiously.

"Bel's right. Thank you for saving my life, and that of the Deku Tree," Saria said. Link smiled, and took the Fairy Slingshot from the fairies' hands. He pocketed it just in case.

* * *

Link and Saria exited the Deku Tree, and stood at the Deku Tree's roots.

_Well done, Link, Saria…_

_You hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew that you wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… Now I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen…?_

Link sat down expectantly. He waved his hand in the universal signal for 'carry on'. Saria shrugged, and joined him.

_Now… listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…_

_This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…_

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…_

_Din, the goddess of power…_

_Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…_

_Farore, the goddess of courage…_

_Din… With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_Nayru… Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore… With her rich soul, produced all life-forms who would uphold the law._

_The three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm._

_You must never allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… You must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…_

_Yea… Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started… Yea, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me…_

_I have been able to tell to you of these important matters…_

_This is Hyrule's final hope…_

Link and Saria stood up, Saria shivering.

_Link… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There though wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny…_

_Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much so that he cast the curse upon me…_

A green orb shone above Link's head. It descended down in front of Link, and he held his hands out. The orb took on golden markings, and became the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Link grinned gratefully, and stowed it into his pockets.

_Thy future depends upon thee… Link… Thou art… courageous…_

_Navi the fairy… Help Link… to carry out my will…_

_ . . . . . . . . . b y e . . . . . . ._

The green foliage that the Deku Tree bore shook, and turned a dark brown. One by one, the leaves began to fall, withering before they landed. The trunk of the Deku Tree turned even darker still, and peeled away in places. The Deku Tree's face combined with the pockmarked wood made a sickening sight. Link and Saria looked between each other, and left.

* * *

"What happened to the Great Deku Tree?" Mido asked. He had blocked off the Great Deku Tree until Link and Saria returned. Saria still bore the scars of Gohma's attack, and her eyes were fresh with tears. Link scratched behind his head, wondering what the best words, or lack of, were suitable.

_"__The tree… he's dead…" _Navi said simply.

"What? No! Impossible!" Fado cried out from a corner.

"Calm down, Fado. Those monsters must have done a number on him. But what are we to do? We are without a guardian spirit…" Mido responded. Saria choked back her tears.

"I will be the Kokiri Forest's Guardian. My spear is whittled from the bark of the Great Deku Tree himself. I should be able to defend the forest for now, and possibly for ever," she said proudly. Link beamed from ear to ear. He hugged Saria, and the message was as plain as day.

"Now, Kokiri, I must go and talk to Link in private. Do not disturb me until I return," Saria said. She took Link's arm, and rushed him through to the exit of the Kokiri Forest.

* * *

"Link… you'll have to go…" Saria said tearfully. Link nodded. The Great Deku Tree had mentioned the Princess of Destiny, and to avenge the Tree and uphold its wishes, Link would have to leave the Kokiri Forest.

_"__Do you think you'll last out there?" _Bel asked. Link nodded. It might have just been the confidence talking, but Link felt as if he could take on more than the average Kokiri.

"Before you go, I want you to take this… this is the Fairy Ocarina. It was my first one, and… I want you to have it," Saria said. Link took the Ocarina in his hands, and nodded thankfully. Saria pulled out another Ocarina, similar but more suited to hands her size, and put it to her lips.

_"__What now?" _Navi asked.

_"__Saria is going to teach you a very special song. Should Link play this tune, he will be able to hear Saria's voice anytime," _Bel said. Navi nodded, and Link listened intently. Saria played a short sequence of notes, which Link repeated.

"Well done, Link!" Saria said. "But it's time for you to head off on your long and epic journey." Link nodded, and turned on his heel. He began his long trek to Hyrule Castle.

"…Goodbye, Link," Saria added, more to herself than to the retreating boy.


	2. Lady Of Destiny

Hyrule Field panned out in front of Link: a wide, expansive world with a few settlements speckled about the edges, and one major building in the field's off-centre. Link looked about with some concern.

_"__Yes… one day, we will be exploring this entire thing. But for now, your destination is that castle over there," _Navi said. Link glared at Navi for a few seconds, before getting started on the long journey to Hyrule's Castle. He looked down with annoyance at his short, weak legs as he moved.

_"__We have got to figure out a better means of travel," _Navi said. Link nodded.

* * *

A few hours of travel later, Link had arrived at Castle Town's Market. There were hundreds of people moving about town, jumping between the varied attractions several times a moment.

"Excuse me! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" a man carrying a large sack said, rushing past Link and sending him falling to the ground.

_"__This is not what you're used to, huh?" _Navi asked. Link went to nod, before stopping. He had no idea whether he should nod or shake his head, silently bemoaning his muteness for the thousandth time. He had more or less learned to cope with it, but the occasional confusing negatives cropped up and sent him… well, not quite speechless.

"Hey," a girl said from one of the crowds. Picking herself from the adults around her, a young redheaded girl wearing a homespun dress of a very subdued brown wandered over to see Link. He waved from the ground, and the girl helped him stand up.

_"__Who might you be?" _Navi asked on Link's behalf, more rudely than Link would've phrased it.

"Oh… I'm Malon. Me, my father, and good ol' Ingo run Lon Lon Ranch. We are the number one source of milk in all of Hyrule!" Malon said proudly. Link smiled. He looked around.

"I'm here in town with my father. He went to go deliver some of our famous Lon Lon Milk to Hyrule Castle. He hasn't come back. He probably fell asleep again, the silly-billy. Actually, fairy-boy… would you please scoot up and see what he's gotten up to? It's nearly night, and the Stalchildren come out to play at night… I can't get back to Lon Lon Ranch without him! Can you please help?" Malon asked. Link nodded enthusiastically. Malon reached into her dress, and pulled out a small egg.

"I've been incubating this for a while now. When it hatches, you should be able to use its crow to wake up daddy. There isn't a whole lot else that can do the trick," Malon said. Link nodded, and stowed the egg into his bag.

_"__It's been nice meeting you, but we must be off now," _Navi said, and Link began to walk towards Hyrule Castle. He paused hesitantly, before turning back and grabbing Malon's hand.

"Um, fairy boy?" Malon said in confusion.

_"__His name is Link… and he's a mute. I can't even make sense out of him most of the time," _Navi said. Link escorted Malon through the crowds, and onto the road to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"Freeze!" one of the guards of Hyrule Castle said, stopping Link and Malon in their tracks. Link froze, and waited for either Navi or Malon to ask why. As it turns out, in the wider world outside of Kokiri Forest and Saria's kindness, there were a lot more disadvantages to mutism than he previously thought.

_"__Yes, what is it?" _Navi asked.

"I'm going to have to forbid entry by unauthorised personnel. You two kids should be at home playing with toys, not messing with grown-up affairs-" the guard started, before stopping quite abruptly. His gaze had shifted from Navi to Malon, whose eyes began filling with tears.

"Look, little girl, I'm not the man who invents the laws. Hyrule Castle isn't a playground… and the fact of the matter is, there's some of the nasty types from the desert in today, and you kids could get badly hurt!" the guard explained, but Malon's tears weren't to be stopped. In fact, they exploded into a small flood, with loud bawling to boot. The guard cringed, as Malon let out a few 'DADDY!'s in her tears.

"All right! All right! Get in, but don't blame me if that Ganondorf character hurts you!" the guard said. Link and Malon went past, Navi looking scornfully at Malon. She wiped away her tears, and winked behind her arms.

_"__I don't want to know how you became so proficient at impromptu tantrums…" _Navi said. Malon looked at Link, who was marvelling at his luck. Malon had actually done that performance on the spot, but didn't know how to reassure Navi. She decided she would cross that bridge only if it started to bother Link.

* * *

Link and Malon arrived at the doorstep of Hyrule Castle Malon's father was, to see him fast asleep, the two crates of milk laying out in the sun.

"Ah, daddy…" Malon said. Link reached into his bag, and pulled out the 'egg'. On the way here, it had hatched into a Cucco. Link knelt down in front of Malon's father, and held out the egg.

*CA-CAW!*

"What in tarnation? Can't a man get a little shut-eye around here?" Malon's father asked, going from completely prone to wide awake and on his feet in literally the blink of an eye.

"Oh, daddy… you fell asleep on the job again, didn't you?" Malon asked. Malon's father hung his head in shame.

"Aye… one of these days, I'll remember I've got an assistant who can probably deliver these darned crates without falling asleep," he mused. He went over to one, and opened it. A pungent odour emitted from them, as more than one bottle had spoiled in laziness.

"Well, this milk is worthless. I'd better go get some more…" Malon's father said.

"You got lucky this time, dad. I wouldn't have come if it weren't for Link the fairy boy here. If the guards found you with these crates…" Malon said. Malon's father gasped in shock.

"I didn't think of that. Malon, never let me deliver a crate of milk again! Link, was it? You've saved me, my ranch, and my daughter! Come by the ranch later, and I'll see if I can get a reward whipped up for you. Name's Talon. And, uh… if you wouldn't mind, could you please do something 'bout those crates?" Talon said, shaking Link's hand. He took Malon's hand, and escorted her from the castle.

_"__He's exaggerating. I doubt he would have been hanged for delivering spoiled milk… I mean, didn't the guard mention the king had an audience? For all we know, the Castle has forgotten about this shipment- hey! Link, what are you doing?" _ Navi said, before turning to Link. Link had pushed the crates onto a small platform in the moat. Stacked on one another, they were level with a small passageway that spilled water into the moat.

_"__Link, you are either really brave or really stupid!" _Navi said. Link climbed on top of the crates, and jumped across to the small passage, sending the boxes tumbling.

_"__Remember that brave or stupid thing? I know which one it is!" _Navi said. Link, ignoring his companion, crawled through the passage and into the Castle Courtyard.

* * *

Link passed the guards with ease. The funny thing about wearing a green tunic is that particularly unobservant people tend to not notice you compared to the surrounding hedges. Or at least, that was the explanation Link was going with. He came out in a beautiful dead end, arranged with flowers, and at the far end, gazing into a window, was who he was sent to see. He stepped on a loose tile to make some noise. The girl turned, and gasped.

"What? Who… how did you… um… who are you?" the Princess of Destiny asked. Navi came out to answer her questions, but she interrupted her.

"Is that… that's a fairy… isn't it… then… then you must be from the forest!" she said. Link nodded.

"So… you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? It's green and shiny…" she asked. Link reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald. The princess took it, and inspected it thoroughly.

"Just as I thought! Just like my dream!" she cried out. Link tilted his head. The princess gasped, and began to elaborate.

"In my dream, dark clouds coated the land of Hyrule. However, just as doom seemed nigh, a ray of light parted the clouds, and lit up on the Kokiri's Forest. A young boy, clad in green and bearing this Spiritual Stone, stepped forth, accompanied by a fairy. I've been having prophetic visions, usually about minute details like what exactly my father would make for breakfast one morning. But this… I can feel that this will become a truth!" the princess said.

_"__I can't tell if you're paranoid, stupidly lucky or just plain dim. But, the Deku Tree told us to come here, so I guess I'm hearing you out," _Navi said. Link glared at her, and hastily mimed what he hoped was an apology for Navi with his hands.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. Which reminds me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. And who might you be?" the princess said. Link smiled, satisfied that proper communication had been established, and mimed a chain link.

"Link?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, remaining proud of his accomplishment. "Strange… that name feels familiar… OK, I think I should probably tell you about the Sacred Realm, a story that has been passed down by the Royal Family! Care to listen?" Zelda asked.

_"__Not really…" _Navi said, but Link had nodded. Zelda was explaining it.

_"__The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule… the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his or her hands._

_If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity…_

_If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… That is what has been foretold…_

_So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."_

"That's right… the Temple of Time is the entrance to the Sacred Realm, home of the Triforce. But the entrance is sealed by the Door of Time. And in order to open the door, one needs to first obtain the three Spiritual Stones: those of Fire, Forest and Water. And you'll also need the treasure of Hyrule's Royal Family: The Ocarina Of Time! Do you understand?" Zelda asked.

_"__No. What does this have to do with anything?" _Navi asked. Link, however, nodded. He was beginning to piece together the clues left by both the princess and the talking tree.

"Great! Oh, and I should tell you… this man in here, the man my father is hosting right now… I believe the dark clouds in my dream are symbolic of him… Ganondorf! He leads the Gerudo thieves from the desert in the west," Zelda said. Link used the opportunity to study this potential foe. Navi used it to make a knowledgeable comment.

_"__Didn't that guard suggest that Link and Malon stay away from this guy?" _Navi asked nobody in particular. Link went away from the window.

"Did he see you?" Zelda asked. Link nodded coolly.

"Don't worry… he doesn't know what we're planning. Yet," Zelda assured him.

_"__I don't like that yet," _Navi pointed out. No one felt like addressing it.

"Link… we have never met, but I trust you with the fate of this kingdom. My father didn't believe that my dream was prophetic, just as he brushed aside my other prophecies. But I know that man is shooting for nothing less than the holy Triforce of the Sacred Realm! He must intend to conquer the land… or even the world! Please, Link! You must help me!" Zelda asked. Link didn't answer that request with a simple nod. Instead, he gave Zelda a reassuring and hearty pat on the back, smiling and nodding as well.

"Thank you. But Ganondorf… he has such terrifying power! We must move with as much stealth as possible! Link, you're just a little boy: nobody will pay attention to you. You have to retrieve the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water, get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and defeat him!" Zelda asked of Link. Link shrugged, and mimed, as best he could, 'Sure, why not?'

"I knew you would. But first… take this letter. I believe you'll need it," Zelda said. She gave Link a letter with her authentic signature, and Link accepted it, stowing it away somewhere unlikely to be crumpled.

"Please, on your way out… talk to my attendant, Lady Impa. She will help you leave the castle, and from the look on her face, I can tell she has something to give you," Zelda said. Link turned around. A woman clad in intimidating armour was sitting down right behind them. All of a sudden, Link felt embarrassed for his rousing pat on the back, and grateful he hadn't hugged her.

"Good one, Zelda. You're getting better and better at reading people. Of course, you could understand this mute, so I expected nothing less. Link, was it? Zelda here is correct about everything, right down to my little gift from me to you," Impa said.

_"__Great. Where is it?" _Navi asked. Link mimed an apology again, making a mental note of the needed hand movements. He felt he'd need to use that sign a lot.

"Sorry, Link… I don't understand that much of silent languages. Back when I was a proud Sheikah warrior, I was very proficient… but I've needed them less and less… but considering some of the things your fairy said in your conversation with Zelda, I'm going to say it was an apology?" Impa asked. Link nodded.

"Good. You have character. You are definitely deserving of this gift. Listen closely," Impa said. She put her fingers to her lips, and blew out a serene pattern of notes. Link pulled out his ocarina, and played the notes. Impa nodded: the song was correct.

"Good. This is a melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played it for Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. Playing this tune will prove your connection to the Royal Family, and should prove your important status. There's some mysterious power in those notes. And now, I really should get you out of here," Impa said.

* * *

Link and Impa were now stood on Hyrule Field. It was surprising to Link to find himself out here so quickly.

"We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Over there is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of the mountain is Kakariko Village, my own home. You'll have to pass by to get to Death Mountain. And remember, the song I have taught to you is known only to the Royal Family and its associates. Use it when you need to," Impa said. Link nodded. Impa clapped her hands, and created a puff of smoke. She casually walked away from the scene, under the impression Link thought she vanished in a puff of smoke.

_"__Wow! Is she a ninja?" _Navi asked. Clearly, she had fallen for Impa's trick. Link declined to correct her, and headed south.

_"__Uh, Link? Death Mountain's that way," _Navi said. Link continued to head south, to Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

"Wha… oh, hello there, Link! Nice seeing you again!" Talon said. Link had arrived in Lon Lon Ranch to check on Malon, and Talon was seated where Link first looked. Link smiled, and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Well, Ingo's said the cows aren't in tip-top shape at the moment, so our replacement milk shipment isn't going well. But enough about our problems. Link, M… I've been wondering… how'd ya like to marry Malon?" Talon said. Link shook his head solidly: a flat refusal.

"Oh… er, I was just joking, lad! Aren't you and her too young to be thinking about marriage anyway? Heh heh… Erm… Ah, I've got just the thing, as thanks for what you did for me at the castle… here. Lon Lon Milk, at its finest!" Talon said.

_"__Didn't you say the cows weren't milking right?" _Navi asked. Talon nodded dejectedly. Navi didn't ask any more questions, and Link couldn't, so Talon didn't elaborate. Link made a gesture in relation to finding Malon.

"Oh, her? She's in the horse enclosure with Epona. She likes the horses, and they like her," Talon said. Link nodded, and went out to go see her.

* * *

Link found Malon standing beside a small horse, singing her heart out. Before he approached her, he listened to her song for a little moment. When he saw fit to finally move forward, he was playing the exact notes Malon was singing. Malon looked up at the sight, and beamed.

"You're a natural with that ocarina, Link!" Malon said. Epona whinnied, and approached Link. Link pulled away from the ocarina to stroke Epona's muzzle.

"Aw, she likes you, Link. You've made a friend for life!" Malon said. Link smiled with awe, as Epona continued to appreciate his touch. Malon edged closer to Link, who wasn't particularly at ease with this arrangement, but couldn't exactly change it.

"So, did you see daddy on the way here?" Malon asked.

_"__Yeah, we did. He joked that you and him should get married, but I think it flew over Link's head," _Navi said. Malon looked at Link.

"He did?" she asked. Link nodded. Malon's smile briefly wavered, before coming back. Link didn't notice it, as he was preoccupied with a small burr in Epona's muzzle he had brushed upon.

"Well, daddy has a wonderful sense of humour! Married, indeed. Like you and I were ever destined to become husband and wife, looking over this ranch together, just you, me, and possibly the fairy…" Malon said, going off on a small tangent. Navi, the more knowledgeable of her and Link, realised what was happening immediately. Link was placidly standing around, learning nothing.

_"__Uh, Link… don't we have to go and save the world?" _Navi asked, a half actual question, and a half plea for privacy. Link nodded reluctantly, and stepped away from Epona. He wished Malon good bye as best he could, and walked away. Navi stuck around slightly, watching Malon unobtrusively. As soon as Malon was sure Link wasn't turning around, tears began to well up in her eyes. Navi resolved to have that conversation with Link as soon as they were on the road.

* * *

_"__Hey, listen, Link… did you notice anything… odd about Malon and Talon when we went to visit?" _Navi asked on the road to Death Mountain. Link shook his head.

_"__Well, I did. Link… I don't think Talon was joking. I think Malon legitimately does want to marry you," _Navi told him. Link stopped in his tracks, looking from the ranch to Navi in shock.

_"__We've gotta go apologise! Link, how do we phrase that in mute?" _Navi said, beginning to panic. Link shook his head. Navi gasped in shock, but Link made complex movements with his hands. Even he wasn't quite sure what the gestures meant, but the point he was trying to get across was that he wasn't ready to think about marriage, and the ranchers shouldn't be guilting him into maturing earlier. Thankfully, Navi got this gist.

_"__Ah, I understand… semi-perfectly. Link, I'm sorry I ever doubted you! If this works out and you see the next seven years, you may be able to cope with this proposal, and then we'll decide whether or not you should accept Malon's hand. Now, though, we should get to work."_


	3. Rubies and Sapphires

Link arrived in Kakariko Village. Like Impa suggested, it was only a brief stop: he was only passing through. The village was in a state of repair, as several carpenters moved about to create more buildings for the village.

_"__I can't wait to see what this place is going to look like when it's done. Hopefully, it'll be as nice as Castle Town. This is the sort of village I could live in!" _Navi said. Link gave a shy, agreeing smile, before moving up to the barricaded foot of Death Mountain. He was stopped by a guard.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Can't you see the sign? This road's closed! Oh… you're just a little kid. You probably can't even read!" the guard said. Link thrust his hand into his pouch, pulled out the letter from Zelda, and held it out to the guard out strongly.

"Wahaha! A little letter… wait, this is Princess Zelda's handwriting! Lemme see… uh… _This is Link… he is under my orders to save Hyrule… _Wahaha! It's moments like this that make me smile. That little princess is always getting up to the darnedest things, it's so adorable! OK, you can pass… little Mr Hero!" the guard said rather condescendingly. He opened the gate, and Link walked past without a second glance.

* * *

Link arrived at Goron City, the local township on Death Mountain. Goron City was home to the Goron tribe, the guardians of the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He walked up to the nearest Goron, and prompted a conversation.

"Hello there, little one. Welcome to Goron City! What might you be looking for?" the Goron said as a welcome.

_"__We're here for the Spiritual Stone of Fire… it's quite important that we receive it," _Navi said.

"The Goron's Ruby? Oh, Leader Darunia has been keeping a hold of it ever since… um… actually, I should leave it to him to explain. I don't quite understand the details myself. You can find Darunia at the bottom of Goron City," the Goron explained. Link nodded, and jumped from the top level to the bottom one in a few leaps.

* * *

Link approached Darunia's door, which was clearly marked by the deluxe carpet just outside the door.

"Ahaha! Kid, you'll never get in there! Darunia is waiting only for the Royal Family's messenger!" a Goron called out to him. Link shrugged, pulled out his ocarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby, the notes of the royal family. Darunia's door shot open, and, ignoring the awestruck Goron, Link entered the room. The inhabitant, Darunia, was a massive Goron with an intricate beard. Link's first impression was one of intimidation, but he reasoned that the same look could appear fatherly.

"Who in Din's name are you?" Darunia barked immediately. Link scratched his head in confusion. "When I heard those sacred notes, I thought I was letting in the Royal Family's messenger, not some runt of the litter!"

_"__Well, I can explain!" _Navi cried out.

"Why should you need to? It's obvious, isn't it! I, Darunia, the big boss of the Goron tribe, have lost so much status to be degenerated by my Sworn Brother, the King! Now I have fury! Outrage! Anger!" Darunia shouted.

_"__What's with the temper?" _Navi asked.

"Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! My people are starving because of the shortage of edible rocks! But this is a Goron problem! We don't need no stinking help from some peasant Hylian child!" Darunia explained, still in a loud voice. Link smiled, and pulled out his ocarina. He had a small inkling as to what sort of song Darunia needed to hear: it was the song he associated with happiness and serenity.

Saria's song.

As the notes of his childhood began to flow from his ocarina, Darunia began to smile. As if something had happened within him, his feet began to move of their own accord. Submitting to Link's beat, Darunia began to dance his woes away.

"Oh yeah! C'mon! What a hot beat! WOAH YEAH! YAHOO!" he said in joy. Eventually, Link's lung capacity gave way, and the tune ended.

"What a nice tune you've got there, buddy! Just like that, all my fears and worries have vanished! Something came over me when I heard that! I've got to remember those notes!" Darunia said ecstatically.

_"__Glad to be of service!" _Navi said. Link was still breathing heavily from the song.

"I am Darunia, the big boss of the Goron tribe! Was there something you wanted?" Darunia said.

_"__Well, yeah… we kinda need the Spiritual Stone of Fire…" _Navi told him.

"You want the Stone too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, or Goron's Ruby for short, is our race's hidden treasure, like the Kokiri and Zora have their own stones. So, you see, kiddo, I'm not going to hand it to you as easily as that," Darunia explained.

_"__Name your task and we'll do it!" _Navi said. Link pulled out his sword and held it skyward in agreement.

"Well… might I ask that you enter Dodongo's Cavern and defeat the monster put there by a particularly vindictive man?" Darunia asked. Link nodded.

_"__Who put it there? And why?" _Navi asked.

"The Dodongo's Cavern is the source of oodles of nutritious, tasty rocks. My tribe will not bear to eat rocks sourced from elsewhere. The story of who is a long one, and even I grow famished from this food shortage. Could we please save the conversation for after you have saved the Cavern?" Darunia replied. Navi nodded, accepting the answer.

"Oh, and take this. Gorons, as you may have deduced from their massive builds, are much stronger than other races. You may need this to complete this task: the Goron's Bracelet. It'll give you the strength of a Goron!" Darunia said. He plucked it from his finger, and gave it to Link, who easily fitted it over his wrist. Darunia promptly curled up into a rock shape, clearly too hungry to stand.

* * *

Link entered the Dodongo's Cavern, his sword at the ready. He had stowed away his shield, thinking that it being wooden may not be very useful in the volcanic area. He slowly stepped forward, looking about nervously. He spotted a small bag, left abandoned by the proverbial doorstep of the cavern. Link scooped it up, and checked its contents. It had a few bombs inside, not unlike the Bomb Flowers that the Gorons grew. Link stepped forward again, looking about.

_"__If I were a monster terrorising the cavern, where would I be?" _Navi asked. Link looked straight ahead, at the gaping maw of a decorative dead Dodongo.

_"__Behind an ominous skull, of course! That was definitely my first guess!" _Navi claimed. Link clambered up into the wizened skull, only to find a locked door and a switch. Link stepped on the switch, which opened the door. He went to open the door, to find the switch had reset itself, and the door was now locked. Link looked between the two objects, before coming up with an idea. He pulled out several of his bombs, and placed it on the switch. The weight of the explosives pushed down the switch, and the door was now open for him to enter.

* * *

The cavernous room was significant only by the lava pit in its centre. Link looked into it thoughtfully, only to hear a magnificent roar. He turned slightly, to see a gigantic lizard.

_Infernal Dinosaur: KING DODONGO_

King Dodongo stepped forward impressively. He reared back, and let loose a massive pillar of fire. Link narrowly sidestepped it, and the flames burned off the last of Gohma's silken web. The sight of himself nearly being burnt alive scared him stiff. King Dodongo reared back again. Link pulled out his last bomb, and threw it into King Dodongo's mouth. The fuse lit on the way down, and the explosive let rip inside King Dodongo's stomach. Dodongo fell, and Link hacked and slashed away at his neck. However, King Dodongo recovered from the blast, and rolled away in a hurry. Link gave chase, and King Dodongo turned for another fiery blast. Link reached for another bomb, only to realise he was out. He back flipped intensively, just getting out of range of the fire pillar. He landed near a pair of Bomb Flowers.

_"__Link?" _Navi asked. Link grabbed the Bomb Flower, and pulled it from its roots. The fuse lit as a defence mechanism, and Link hurled it with all his might at King Dodongo. The small pellet landed within King Dodongo's gaping maw, and King Dodongo swallowed it hook, line and sinker. Link's jumping attack slammed straight into Dodongo's skull, finishing the creature for good.

* * *

Link exited Dodongo's Cavern, narrowly avoiding a falling boulder. A Goron approached it with some rocks that made even Link's mouth water a little, and the boulder lifted a massive arm, and grabbed them all. Darunia sat up, and ate all of the rocks the Goron had offered. His strength had returned to him!

"Well done, young one! Thanks to your courage, we can eat the rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs are full to bursting! When I have a son, I'm going to name him after you, you courageous bag of bones! Your tale will become a Goron legend!" Darunia said, heaping lots of praise on the young boy. Link looked up at the larger than life figure, dazed at the turn of events.

"Anyway, I owe you an explanation. That lousy King of Thieves, Ganondorf, came to our kingdom asking for the Goron's Ruby. We told him no, our stone was not for the next man to waltz along to get. In a fit of rage, Ganondorf summoned King Dodongo, and told us that he would call off the beast only if we gave up the ruby. But you risked your life to fell that beast when all hope seemed lost… I can think of no outsider more deserving of the Goron's Ruby!" Darunia stated. Link bowed gratefully.

"None of that scraping, please. I'm not just giving you the Goron's Ruby… I am also declaring us Sworn Brothers! You are now an honorary member of the Goron tribe!" Darunia said. He held out his hand, and Link held out his own. A red orb shone between the two hands, and a golden bracket appeared around it. Link accepted the Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire, from the fierce and loyal Darunia.

_"__We got it, Link!" _Navi cheered.

* * *

Link left Goron City and Death Mountain behind, and looked out onto the vast Hyrule Field. He stood there majestically for as long as it took for him to realise he had no idea where he might find the third Spiritual Stone, the Stone of Water. He remembered only the word 'Zora' paired with 'Kokiri' and 'Goron', but that only raised further questions. He wondered vaguely in the direction of Kokiri Forest, only to stumble across a river. A signpost marked it as Zora's River.

_"__Zora… hey, Link, do you think-?" _Navi started, only to see Link already following the stream, stopping only to scoop up a letter in a bottle flowing downstream.

_"__Sometimes it feels like you don't even need me…" _Navi started, before flying forward to catch up.

* * *

At the top of the river was a large waterfall. In front of it was a plaque calling it the Sleepless Waterfall, and claimed it slumbers only with the king of Hyrule.

_"__What kind of hint is that supposed to be?"_ Navi asked. _"First of all, a 'Sleepless' Waterfall should not sleep, secondly, how does a waterfall fall asleep, and thirdly, when does the king sleep?" _She turned to Link, who was pondering the riddle. Something behind his eyes clicked, and he pulled out his ocarina. He played Zelda's Lullaby, and the waterfall slowed its descent, allowing Link and Navi passage.

_"__How'd you piece that one together?" _Navi asked. Link made gestures with his hands, attempting to explain his line of thought. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Navi missed Impa's earlier comment, the attempt was in vain.

_"__I really need to get used to talking to people who don't talk back…" _Navi said in exasperation.

* * *

Link ascended Zora's Domain to see the head of the Zoras, King Zora. The obese Zora king sat atop a bench, blocking the wide passageway behind him. He was sobbing in the way only Zoras could.

_"__What's the matter?" _Navi asked.

"It's my daughter, Princess Ruto… she suddenly vanished while tending to our great lord Jabu-Jabu. I'm so worried, I lost fifty pounds!" King Zora cried. Navi was about to make a disparaging comment amount King Zora's weight, but was interrupted by Link. He held up the letter in the bottle he had found earlier, unable to decipher the Zora's script.

_"__Don't look at me! I flunked Languages Other Than Hylian in second-grade fairy class!" _Navi said. Link instead presented the letter to King Zora.

"Ho? Oh, this letter is from Princess Ruto!" King Zora said. He took the letter, and read it.

"She's _inside_ Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's simply not possible! Lord Jabu-Jabu would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! Well, I suppose Jabu-Jabu's been green around the gills ever since that green man of the desert, Ganondorf, showed up… I guess it'd be a logical conclusion to say that Jabu-Jabu would do stuff that he wouldn't normally do… Very well. Child of the forest, I leave it to you to save Princess Ruto," King Zora deduced from the short letter. He slowly scooched along the railing he was sitting on, and Link quickly passed as soon as the gap was wide enough.

* * *

_"__Oh, great lord Jabu-Jabu… please bequeath unto us the knowledge of the maladies and curses swivelling within your insides," _Navi asked Jabu-Jabu, a giant eel-like whale, at his shrine, as flowery as possible. Link shook his head from a shore to the pond he was residing in, fishing a fish from the pond.

_"__You have a better idea?" _Navi asked. Link deposited the fish in front of Jabu-Jabu, who opened his mouth wide, and swallowed Link and Navi whole. Navi was immediately grossed out by the interior of a fish, while Link was less perturbed. He immediately got to work on his puzzle-solving, piecing together how to pass through the bowels of Jabu-Jabu.

_"__Link! This place is disgusting! How can you stomach it?" _Navi asked. Link turned around to face his fairy, and mimed a sarcastic retort.

_"__Oh yeah…" _Navi said, completely unenlightened by Link's mime. Link shrugged, and moved on.

* * *

It wasn't a long time before Link managed to find the Zora King's daughter. Unlike her father, Princess Ruto of the Zora people was rather short and skinny, to the point that her fins were gigantic compared to the limbs they attached to. Her expression exemplified that. While her father was kind and genial (though a tad upset at the disappearance of his daughter), Ruto was

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she said in a scolding manner.

_"__This here is Link. He has been asked by your father to find you and return you to safety, as per your note," _Navi explained.

"I'd never ask for help from some puny Hylian like yourself. And what note are you talking about? I don't care about leaving this place right this minute! You, on the other hand, need to leave now! Go on! Shoo!" Ruto replied. She turned on her heel, took one step forward, and fell into a weird pit in the surface of Jabu-Jabu's insides.

_"__What a nice fish-person," _Navi said. Link nodded in agreement with her tone, and not her words. Nevertheless, Link jumped down the pit to follow her.

"Are you following me? I told you to go away, you pest! Don't worry about me: I've been in here more times than I care to count! Jabu-Jabu isn't himself, though. But that's none of your business! Go on, shoo!" Ruto said, noticing him. Link shrugged, and picked up Ruto.

"Put me down this minute!" Ruto shouted. Link did not, instead doing some more exploring.

* * *

After more searching, Link found the Zora's Sapphire at last. He set Ruto down, and tried to climb up the ledge. After several failed attempts, he picked up Ruto again, and prepared to heft her up.

_"__Wait! This smells like a trap. Why is the Zora's Sapphire in the exact middle of this rather un-natural looking platform?" _Navi said. Link's eyes widened, and he let go of Ruto. However, Ruto was able to climb up the ledge anyway.

"Chill out, fairy! There's absolutely nothing you can't kill in this place with a trusty Zora Boomerang! Um… you might want to take one, just in case," Ruto said, throwing something at Link. The wooden boomerang was uniquely suited to the small hands of the child Ruto… or the child Link. Her conscience clear, Ruto scooped up the Zora's Sapphire, and sure enough, the platform she was standing on zoomed skywards. Replacing it was an Octorok that was no match for the boomerang, as Ruto mentioned. The platform came back down, with Ruto completely gone.

_"__Jabu-Jabu's stomach works fast. We've got to find that stone! …And her," _Navi said. Link jumped onto the platform, which was a lot lower now, and zoomed up to follow where Ruto would have gone.

* * *

It was only at the end of a straight tunnel that Link found the most likely candidate for helping Jabu-Jabu and Ruto. A large thing that looked not entirely unlike a heart was leeching energy from the ceiling of the room he was in. Two antennae atop the creature turned to spot Link, and the heart was surrounded by large, electrified jellyfish.

_Bio-electric Anemone: BARINADE_

Link threw his boomerang directly at the beast, expecting to go down as the Octorok had. A *plink* sound assured him that this was not to be the case. Link looked about the creature for a weakness, finding a possible one atop the anemone. Link threw his boomerang at the appendages that attached it to Jabu-Jabu, slicing the three of them in one shot. Barinade shook about, and swooped forth, spreading his jellyfish to attack Link. Link threw his boomerang to try his luck at instant-kill again, which also failed. However, the jellyfish that detached from Barinade were stunned, and Link took the chance to slice each one. Barinade gave a hideous moan, and spread the rest of his jellyfish much closer. Link chopped them up like he did the first wave, and then threw the boomerang in one final arc. Detached from any form of life, Barinade was now susceptible to the boomerang. He exploded in a splash of completely gross fluids, leaving behind a small, Zora child. Ruto.

* * *

Having exited Lord Jabu-Jabu, Ruto turned to Link, smiling slyly. Link's expression was one of falsified confusion. Ruto leaned in closer, and Link could hide his reaction no longer: he was shocked into falling off the log they found themselves on. Ruto dived in after him, swimming in closer to Link.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You're good in my book… just a little," Ruto said, grinning.

_"__I think I know what you're getting at, and that's not going to work," _Navi said. Ruto ignored this.

"Well, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you… I know! I'll give you my most treasured possession: the treasure of the Zoras, the Zora's engagement ring! My mother told me only to give it to the man who would become my husband," she said.

_"__On second thought… maybe we could save the world without it?" _Navi asked. Link's expression conveyed the same thought. Ruto ignored this as well. A blue orb hovered above Link's head, and Link had no choice but to accept it. The three-piece sapphire was split apart by its gold trimmings.

_"__We got the thing we came here for… now let's bolt it before she gets any funny ideas!" _Navi said. She turned to where Link was treading water, to find him gone. She zoomed to follow Link, wondering vaguely how far she'd need to fly.

* * *

Navi managed to catch up to Link about the time Link was crossing Hyrule Field. There, he bumped into Malon, wandering the fields. Link made some noises that would attract her attention.

"Oh… hello, Link. Nice to see you here," Malon said rather coolly. Link heard the sob in her voice, and approached Malon carefully. He slowly put his arms around her, and Malon started to shiver gently.

_"__Link?" _Navi asked tentatively. Link kept Malon in his arms, and Malon eventually reciprocated. Link broke apart after a short while, leaving Malon furiously blushing.

"Link?" Malon asked, in the exact same tone of voice as Malon. Link started making random hand gestures vaguely pertaining to his recent experience. Navi was lost at the third gesture.

"Oh… I see… yeah, well… um… thanks anyway…" Malon said sheepishly. Link held out his hand, and Malon took it concernedly.

"Where are we going?" Malon asked. With his remaining hand, Link mimed the true purpose of his quest.

"Count me in!" Malon said in reply.

* * *

Link and Malon arrived at Hyrule Castle as a terrifying night fell on the kingdom. Malon grabbed Link's hand in fear, and Link pulled Malon in defensively. The large drawbridge in front of Castle Town was lowered, and a magnificent mare shot from the town like an arrow. Astride it was the princess, Zelda, and her guardian Impa. Malon gasped at the sight of royalty. A small navy object flew from Zelda's hands, and landed in the moat of the castle. Link and Malon were in complete confusion, but all that confusion was lost almost immediately upon the sight of their pursuer, who followed the princess out of the castle on a stallion made of pure night.

"…Shoot! Lost her!" he said. Link recognised Ganondorf from when he personally met Zelda.

"You there! Small children! You must have seen the white horsey run past just now… now, could you please point to where they went? Pretty please?" he asked. Malon stepped forward.

"You're not getting our princess, and we're not taken in by your childish words!" Malon shouted. Link pulled out his sword in punctuation.

"Humph. You've got guts, girl. I like your attitude," Ganondorf said. He created a spell orb in the palm of his hand, and threw it at Malon. Link shoved Malon out of the way, taking the blow of the spell completely. Malon rolled Link over, and grabbed him, all semblance of attempting to resist gone.

"Pathetic children. Do you realise who you are dealing with? My name is Ganondorf Dragmire, Rightful King of the Gerudo Thieves, and I will rule the world!" Ganondorf shouted. He shot off in a direction to attempt to pursue Zelda.

* * *

Link stirred awake groggily at the break of dawn, looking around nervously. He was in Malon's bedroom in Lon Lon Ranch. The girl herself had a bowl of what looked like Lon Lon Milk, with a spoon poised to be put in his mouth.

"You're awake!" Malon said, setting the milk to one side, and pulling Link into a tight hug. Link smiled in gratitude.

"Oh, and uh… you may need this," Malon said, pulling an Ocarina from her dress. Link vaguely noticed that her dress and hair were still wet, triggering the memory of where the navy Ocarina originated. As the memories of what happened began to shuffle about, another memory played, this one Link was sure wasn't his.

* * *

_"__Link? Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda?" the gentle voice of Zelda asked. She stood regally before a stone pedestal in front of a stone door._

_"__When this ocarina finds you, I won't be around anymore. From what my father as divined, you have another fine woman to hear you … and for that, I am grateful. I wanted to wait for you and her, but we couldn't wait a second longer. At least the ocarina and this melody will reach your hands," Zelda explained. A series of notes echoed around the memory, and Link memorised the sequence…_

_"__This melody will permit you through the Door of Time when played on this sacred Ocarina of Time. You must protect the Triforce!"_

* * *

Link was sent back into Malon's house with this new melody in mind. Malon looked into his eyes expectantly, and Link signed what he learned.

"Yes, I knew you'd sign that. We have to stop that monster!" Malon replied. Link put the Ocarina of Time into a pocket, only to realise that's where he kept Saria's Ocarina. He pulled it out. It was a memento from a treasured friend… but there was no point to him having both, and he needed the Ocarina of Time specifically.

"I can take it for you…" Malon said. Link gave it to her.

_"__That Ocarina comes from his friend, a friend who helped him survive his childhood. Keep it safe," _Navi said. Malon nodded, and she delicately placed it in a small drawer.

* * *

Link and Malon arrived at the Temple of Time, in front of the Door of Time. Link pulled out his three Spiritual Stones- the fiery Goron's Ruby, the watery Zora's Sapphire, and the forest's Kokiri Emerald- and set them on the Pedestal of Time. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played the Song of Time he had learned from Zelda. The Door of Time slowly opened, revealing a sword in the stone.

"…The Master Sword…" Malon said. The mystical blade of Time itself. Malon had been told countless stories of a knight drawing it, slaying evil and marrying the princess. She had always hoped she'd be the princess: but she'd never expected to be helping the hero draw it. Link clambered onto the pedestal holding the sword, grabbed the hilt with both hands, and drew.

* * *

_Link was in a similar dream world to that he had been in previously. He turned slowly, to see Ganondorf standing there in a menacing fashion._

_"__Excellent work. As I suspected, it was you who held the keys to the Door of Time! Why bother stealing them, when I can get a hero with a courageous heart to do it with far less getting attacked by vengeful guardians? Now I can easily access the Sacred Realm, and make it my own! And I owe it all to you, kiddo! Thank you!" Ganondorf said. Link tried to attack the Gerudo Thief, only to be held back by some force. Ganondorf laughed: a loud, mocking laugh. Link's mind began to flicker in and out, and he had only one thought in those last few moments:_

_Everyone's in danger, and it's all my fault._


	4. Saint of the Forest

_"__Wake up, Link, the Chosen Hero of legend…" a gentle, elderly voice called out. Link began to stir, his head groggy. His last memory was of Ganondorf entering the Sacred Realm, threatening the lives and wellbeing of everyone he cared about. Right now, he was in a surreal blue structure, which was mostly the platform he was on and a few pretty waterfalls. As his vision came back into the fore, his eyes locked on to the man in front of him: an old man in a golden robe._

_"__I am Rauru, one of the Sages… the Sage of Light, to be specific. We Sages of days long since passed built this Temple of Time to protect the Sacred Realm and the Triforce… This here is the Chamber of the Sages, inside the Temple of Light… The Temple of Light is our last stronghold against Ganondorf and his men. The Master Sword was the final key here… Link… please do not be alarmed… but look at yourself!"_

_Link looked across his body. His young, boyish charm had been replaced by a strong, manly appeal. He was seven years older than the last time he had perception. Seven years had passed since he had let Ganondorf wreak havoc on the kingdom. Hyrule had spent seven years paying for his mistake._

_"__That Master Sword is a sacred blade that burns all with an evil heart. Only a man worthy of the title "Hero of Time" may pull it from its resting place. Though your heart was in the right place, you were too young to be the Hero of Time… so your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you have come of age, it is time for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!"_

_Link looked as his hands, trying to find the correct way to phrase his thoughts._

_"__Your thoughts can easily speak in this spirit world," Rauru said._

(Oh? Good. Well, how long until I can go and save my friends from the crisis I left behind?)_ Link signed._

_"__Not long now. When you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace… Ganondorf used his chance to claim the Triforce, and call himself the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples at the corners of Hyrule, and has transformed the lands of Hyrule into a kingdom of monsters. Your courage is the last hope for everyone you have met as a child. You must travel to the five temples of Hyrule: Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit. There, you must slay the demon within, and release the power of the new Sages. With the aid of the other Sages, I will be able to contain Ganondorf's tremendous evil power within this Sacred Realm, and save the Kingdom of Hyrule. Your power to aid us six Sages is what makes you the Hero of Time! Find the Sages, and add their power to your own!"_

_Rauru held out his hands, and created a golden glow. Link accepted the shape: a yellow disc. The Medallion of Light._

(What are these things for?) _Link thought instantly._

_"__You'll find out as you save the sages, and their powers become necessary," Rauru said._

* * *

Link found himself back in the Temple of Time. He looked around hopefully, but Malon was nowhere to be seen. His mind started racing with fears, most of them filled with catastrophe, and he turned to run to Lon Lon Ranch.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," a young voice said. Link turned to the speaker: a mysterious figure wrapped in clothes that hid their body shape and face. It was impossible to tell at a glance whether it was a male or a female shape.

_"__Wow. How did you get in here? And also, who are you?" _Navi asked. Link gave a slight jump: Navi hadn't spoken for a while, and with him getting the chance to be the communicator, Link had forgotten about her.

"You are looking for those destined to be the Sages. When evil rules, a sacred voice will call upon exactly those who can prevail as good. The temples housing their powers lie within the five corners of Hyrule: within a deep forest, atop a high mountain, under a vast lake, within the house of the fallen, and inside a goddess of sand. Together with the Hero of Time, those six Sages will awaken, and expel the evil threatening to destroy the land of the goddesses.

"This legend has been passed down my my tribe, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah race," the figure introduced himself with.

_"__Yeah, and this is Hylia, of the Hylian race. What kind of name is Sheik, anyway?" _Navi asked. Sheik ignored the fairy's comment.

"As I see you holding the Master Sword, you look quite the part of the Hero of Time. Your strength will be easily able to shatter the bonds on the Sages. One such Sage lies within the Kokiri Forest. Finding her should be a snap. However, with the tools currently available, going to the Forest Temple is a poor option… try using this," Sheik said, pulling out a nifty gizmo, and handing it to Link.

"Oh, and use this melody to return to the Temple of Time when you see fit," Sheik added, playing a song on a harp she pulled from seemingly nowhere. Link memorised the sequence of notes, and played it. His notes matched Sheik's, and Sheik nodded.

"Though your duty is to find the Sages and free them, there is one job I think you should conduct first. You should already know what," Sheik finished solemnly. Link took a moment to be confused, only to realise the job and become even more confused. But that confusion quickly gave way to horror. He signed a terror-filled response, before leaving the Temple of Time as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

Link travelled as fast as he could, ignoring the horrible sights between the Temple of Time and Lon Lon Ranch. He shot into the ranch, to meet the gaudily dressed owner.

_"__You've lost weight, Talon…" _Navi said.

"You're bit behind the times, aren't you? Talon died years ago, didn' he? Name's Ingo, and I run this here ranch these days," the man said. Link's jaw dropped, but he quickly hid his shock. He made a few signs for Navi to translate.

_"__Anyone else help you out?" _Navi asked tentatively.

"Nobody important, really. Got one farmhand at the moment. But you don't need to meet her. Can I interest you in one of our finest horses?" Ingo said. Link made a few private signs for Navi to read alone. Navi nodded, and flew in an innocuous direction. Link nodded in a response to Ingo's question, and entered the field to see the horses.

Ingo showed him each horse in sequence. Link was barely holding in his disgust: Malon's prides and joys were nothing but livestock to this oaf. Ingo left Link for a few moments to attend to something, and Link's eyes locked on to his own personal favourite of Malon's horses. He jumped straight to Epona's side, and played the song to calm her down. When Ingo returned, it was to see Link stroking Epona's muzzle.

"How did ya tame that wild beast? It must be sorcery!" Ingo said. "Tell ya what: I don't like you charlatans hanging around me ranch. Beat me in a race, and you can walk away with her."

Link nodded, clenching his fist.

* * *

Link clambered onto Epona's back, and Ingo climbed onto another of the horses. They approached a white line outside the horse's corral, and prepared to start the race.

"Three, two, one… Go!" Ingo said, letting himself get a head start. Epona shot off like a dart after Ingo, as Link held her steady. Ingo barrelled forth like a bull, exerting all of his horse's fuel. Link waited patiently, as he realised what Ingo had done. His horse faltered, as his negligence saw the horse's stamina vanish in a puff of smoke. Link gently nudged Epona forward in the race, and beat Ingo by at least ten lengths.

"Gah! That did not go according to plan… oh well. I suppose I can afford to give up one small prize," Ingo said. At that moment, Navi returned. Link looked at her with wide eyes, as she told him her findings. He made a few signs, and Navi turned to Ingo.

_"__Link here would like to meet your farmhand," _Navi said, trying her hardest to mimic the dry venom Link was exerting. Ingo smirked, and leaned in close to Link's face.

"No," he said, making sure to spit on Link.

* * *

Five seconds of pure silence. Then Link's fist shot forward, stunning Ingo. He clambered atop Epona, and shot forth with a sense of purpose. He sliced apart the fence bridling the horses, and went to a supporting wall to knock that down too. Ingo pulled up a torch, and called out to Link.

"Hey, fairy boy! You may have stolen me livelihood, but you're never gonna see that little farm girl of yours!" Ingo called out. Navi flew forward, going faster than sensible. Link was following not too far behind, as he pulled out Sheik's contraption. He aimed at Ingo, and fired. A hook flew from the tip, and dug itself into Ingo's torch. Digging firm, Link retraced the shot, pulling the torch towards Link. Ingo ran inside the barn to find a weapon, but Link didn't have a mind for it. Navi came out from the house, accompanied by a young, familiar girl. Link grabbed her by the waist, and set her astride his horse, discarding the torch. He fled from Lon Lon Ranch, triumphant in his rescue of his closest friend.

* * *

Link's escape took him directly to Kokiri Forest, home of one of his childhood friends Saria. He dismounted Epona, and helped Malon come down, getting his first proper look at older Malon. Malon was a lot taller, and her features had become a lot smaller. Link had to admit that older Malon was quite pretty, even though he personally preferred younger Malon.

"Do I know you?" Malon asked shyly. Link pulled Malon into a hug, and Malon started to receive a few familiar memories.

"…Link?" Malon asked. Link nodded.

"You came back! You came back! I knew you would!" Malon said, her slight suspicions fading. She jumped even closer to Link, nuzzling against his chest with glee. Link beamed, grateful to see his friend all right after the seven-year ordeal he had put her through. He gently led Malon through the Kokiri Forest he called home once upon a time, past Mad Scrubs and Deku Babas alike to get to his old home. He climbed up his ladder, and set Malon down in his old bed.

_"__Sorry it's a tad small. It was designed with children in mind," _Navi commented.

"No matter. This is Link's bed. I'll be just fine…" Malon said, before falling asleep.

_"__She must be really tired…" _Navi commented. Link smirked slightly, and kissed Malon on the cheek before he left to save Kokiri Forest.

* * *

Link travelled through the Lost Woods, a forest just outside the Kokiri's living area. It wasn't technically off-limits to the Kokiri, but very few decided it was worth their while to visit anyway. He and Saria were exceptions: frequently travelling to the Sacred Forest Meadow just past them to help refine some of Link's skills, and hide him from the Kokiri when they felt particularly nasty. Now, the Sacred Forest Meadow was savaged by Moblins, and his and Saria's special clearing had a dark feel to it, emphasised by the Moblins guarding it specifically. Upon his arrival, there was someone to greet him.

"The flow of time seems cruel… to one, it may flow slowly... To another, it may speed by like a bombed Gossip Stone… but no one can change it… One thing that doesn't change is memories of one's youth. You were kind to make your start where you did… and to return to whence you began, you would need the Minuet of Forest," Sheik said. She played the tune, and Link mimicked it.

"I will see you again…" Sheik said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Link turned towards large ruins he had frequently noted, but never actually explored, due to the massive wall with a single opening. This opening was too high for him to climb up to. However, his experience at Lon Lon Ranch had taught him something: the Hookshot attached to wood. He tried aiming the weapon at an overgrown tree trunk by the door, and shot. The blade latched into the wood, and by retracting the hook, he was dragged towards the trunk, and was finally able to enter the ruins.

* * *

One of the first sights that greeted him within this temple was that of a young, familiar girl fighting off a pair of Stalfos. The girl lunged her spear into one of them, tearing it into bones. Link jumped into the fray, and split the other apart at the spine. The two bone piles returned to the dust of the earth, and Link looked at the childish form of his closest friend turned forest's warrior.

_"__Hey, it's Saria! Haven't seen you in a while," _Navi said. Link beamed, recognising Saria as well. Saria blushed, and looked away from Link for a moment.

"Link? What a pleasant surprise! And you've grown so big, too," Saria said. Link gasped, as he realised that Saria hadn't grown an inch in the intervening seven years.

_"__So… what are you doing here?" _Navi asked Saria.

"Trying to stop the monsters plaguing Kokiri Forest. Since the Great Deku Tree died, the Kokiri have become more and more endangered to the surrounding plant and animal life. We've lost several of our race. Now, it's just me, Mido and Fado still alive. I've got to put a stop to this before our entire species kicks it!" Saria said. Link was sent aghast: first Lon Lon, now the Kokiri? Knowing the extent of Ganondorf's cruelty, Link was sure enough that the Gorons and Zoras were probably in as much trouble as the Kokiri were.

_"__Anyway… what brings you here?" _Bel asked.

_"__We have been informed that, to defeat Ganondorf once and for all, we need to find and awaken five Sages. We figured we'd start with the Sage of the Forest," _Navi said. Saria took a moment to ponder that, before backhanding a Bubble with her spear.

"And to awaken the Sages, you need to…" she asked.

_"__Defeat the monster within the temple, which will undo a seal on the Sage, and awaken them to their true purpose," _Navi said. Saria contemplated that for a few moments.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense! Take out the head, and the body will fall. I guess I never thought that these guys would be dependent on a leader," Saria said. She spun around on the spot, and took out a Poe who tried to come in from behind.

"Um… take this. It was crafted for bigger people than me, and I guess, since you're bigger now…" Saria said, pulling out one of her weapons. It was a bow. Link accepted it, and tried to fire a few arrows. After pulling one out of his foot, he put the bow with his other equipment, and resolved to never rely upon it.

* * *

Saria led Link towards the realm of the monster residing within the Forest Temple. She had been there before, on multiple occasions. All encounters somehow led to her nearly becoming dead wood. But this time, she felt she had a chance of victory. Link wielded the Master Sword. This time, the beast of the forest would be defeated. Saria led Link into the abandoned gallery room that the boss resided in, only to be met with nothing. Link shrugged, and turned to leave. As he did so, he heard a deep, menacing chuckle. He turned on the spot. Ganondorf was sitting casually on his horse right behind him. He grabbed a hold of Saria, and turned her into green dust. He gave a cackle, and his face turned into a pig's skull.

_Evil Spirit From Beyond: PHANTOM GANON!_

Phantom Ganon ran from the fight, into one of the paintings on the wall. Link heard a menacing cackle, and turned about on the spot. Phantom Ganon reappeared in the opposite portrait, and was racing towards him. Link stumbled back, and pulled out his bow.

_Saria, guide me…_

The thought flew through his muscles, and he drew the bow. He stood still, watching Phantom Ganon's approach. He pulled the bow to draw, and aimed directly at the horse's belly. He could feel his spirit becoming stronger, and he released. Phantom Ganon emerged from the portrait, directly into Link's arrow. His horse stumbled, and Phantom Ganon was launched from the wall. He landed in the centre of the room, where Link was a few moments ago, and roared. Link faced him, sword drawn. Phantom Ganon spat out an orb of energy, which flew at Link. Link reflected it, and Phantom Ganon swung at it back. Link and Phantom Ganon kept up this dead-man's volley until Phantom Ganon mistimed his blow. He keeled, and Link felt the energy flow through him. He leaped forward, swivelled his sword point down, and pierced his blade directly through Phantom Ganon. The sword glowed a bright blue before impact, and the ending blow was landed. Phantom Ganon screamed, as golden flames enveloped him. The flames did not hurt Link.

_"__Hey kid… Looks like you're doing well for yourself… you might be gaining some sort of skill… But what you have slain is my mere phantom! If you're lucky enough to face me in single combat, you will not find it so easy! …Well, the phantom was pointless. Back to the drawing board…" _Ganondorf's voice echoed, so close that Link was expecting him to show up. Phantom Ganon's wilting corpse was brushed aside as if a giant hand were swatting a dead fly off his desk, and a blue light appeared, beckoning to Link. Link stepped within it.

* * *

_Link found himself in the Chamber of the Sages. Rauru's golden pedestal was empty, but the green pedestal was glowing. A child-like shape appeared on it, and Saria came into focus._

_"__Ah… so this was your goal, Link. Thanks to your efforts, Kokiri Forest is now beast free. And I have awakened as the Sage of the Forest. I always knew you would return. But never would I have expected this."_

(Saria… I'm sorry for taking away your life…) _Link signed._

_"__It is not your fault. It was destiny that I would become a Sage… that we would be separated like this. I will remain here as the Forest's Sage… but there is one way in which I can provide aid."_

_Saria created a green glow, from which a green disc emerged. Link accepted it: the Medallion of Forest._

(Again, what are these for?) _Link asked genuinely._

_"__I think you know…" Saria said, as the Chamber of the Sages dimmed from Link's vision._

_"__I will always be your friend…"_

* * *

Link reappeared in front of the Deku Tree. He knelt in front of it, to see a small sprout. He inspected it, only for it to grow in his face.

"Hi~! I'm the Deku Tree's sprout! Now that the forest is all back to normal, I am free to grow and flourish! Thankyou!" the new tree sprout told Link. Link rapped his head a few times and, satisfied that the sprout was no hallucination, assumed a seated position to listen to it.

"So, did you wonder why you and the farm girl grew much bigger, but Saria didn't?" the tree asked. Link shrugged, and nodded. Now that the sprout mentioned it, he was actually somewhat curious.

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up! They remain kids for ever! And as for you, well… you're not Kokiri. You're a Hylian, like the farm girl! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!" the sprout proclaimed.

_"__Not much of a secret…" _Navi said. The Deku Tree Sprout closed its eyes, and began to monologue.

_"__Some time ago, before the king of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world._

_"__One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest._

_"__After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny is on our doorstep!"_

Done monologuing, the Sprout was ready to resume being a newborn.

"You are Hylian, and were bound always to leave this forest. You have learned of your destiny… so you must know what you should do. It falls to you to save the entire world of Hyrule! Break all of the curses on the temples, and return peace to us!" the sprout concluded. Link slowly stood up, nodded his head in appreciation, and left the sprout to continue said quest.

* * *

Immediately, he saw the two remaining Kokiri, Mido and Fado, right outside of Link's house. He walked over to them anyway, since he needed to grab Malon.

"Whoa, whoa… who do you think you are, walking into a Kokiri house like that?" Mido asked, as Link prepared to climb up the ladder in front of his house. Link turned to Mido, a tempered grimace on his face. He said nothing, mute as he was, but his face said it all. Mido, please stop bothering me.

"Um… well… we don't keep nobodies out of this house for no reason. This is the house of one of our greatest heroes, and we desire to preserve it…" Fado said, trying to placate Link. Link was beaming with the explanation, but he still needed to get in. Luckily, Navi was there to wake up Malon.

"Huh? You need me, Link?" Malon asked, walking out of Link's house. Mido and Fado gasped, and Malon noticed them.

"Link, are these friends of yours?" Malon asked. After the bout of kindness Mido and Fado had shown, Link was truthfully unsure whether he liked them, and signed nothing. However, Mido and Fado had received enough explanation for one day, and returned to their homes. Without them hanging around, Link moved in to give Malon a big, tender hug. When he let go, Malon was furiously blushing.

"I swear, the more and more you quest, the more and more you appreciate me…" Malon said. She reflected back on her quest briefly, before realising it was after Link's time, and said nothing.


	5. Champion & Princess

Link and Malon rode onwards to Kakariko Village. Link hitched Epona in a stable that had been established outside of the village, and looked about. It was far more thriving than it had been seven years ago. Link looked to Malon, to find her as excitedly drinking in the town as he.

"Ah, hello there, travellers. Welcome to Kakariko Village, the most thriving town in all of Hyrule!" a man said. Link and Malon turned to him in surprise. They were obviously not expecting a greeter.

"We're a travelling brother and sister, here because my brother Link needs to visit Death Mountain for a vitally important quest," Malon said without hesitation.

"Of course. Master Link, would you need anything in particular?" the greeter asked. Link took inventory of his equipment. The Deku Shield Saria got him had rotten away a little from use, but other than that, he felt he was quite satisfied with what he would be taking. He signed his requests to Malon, who relayed them to the greeter.

"Link requests a new shield in the case of danger, safe lodgings for me while he is gone, and… Link, I can do that last one!" Malon told him. The greeter took note. Link pulled out his wallet, and began to sort out his Rupees. He looked up, realising he didn't have a price.

"Sixty Rupees for one of our best shields, certainly one that would be more useful than the child-sized one you have there, and twenty for your sister's lodgings," the greeter said. Link pulled out two purple Rupees, and gave them to the greeter. The greeter deposited them in a small pouch, and fumbled for a red Rupee in change. Link held up his hand.

"Hm?" the greeter said. Link made several gestures with his hands. Malon deciphered them.

"Take ten Rupees as a tip, and the other ten for privacy. Don't let any of Ganondorf's men become aware of my sister," Malon said, trying her hardest not to swoon. It was not quite a coincidence that Link adjusted the Master Sword's sheath at that moment.

"Of course, Master Link. You are most generous," the greeter said. A young man bounded up, carrying the shield Link requested almost immediately. He also politely bowed to Malon, and held out his hand. Link kissed Malon on the forehead, before allowing her to be escorted into the village. Link turned a different direction, and started to scale Death Mountain to reach Goron City.

* * *

Goron City was completely empty. The bustle of the rocky Goron tribe Link remembered was completely absent.

_"__Echo!" _Navi cried out.

_Echo, echo, goron, echo…_

Link turned to Navi, raising an eyebrow.

_"__Worth a shot?" _Navi asked. Link rolled his eyes, and looked down at the city. All that remained was a small boulder rolling about. Link recognised it as a Goron, and jumped down to greet him. The Goron screeched to a halt as soon as it heard Link's fall, and turned around. He unrolled into his anthropomorphic form, and faced Link.

"Stay back! I am the most powerful of your foes! Hear my name and tremble! I am the great Link! Hero of the Gorons!" he cried. Link took a dumbfounded moment.

_"__First of all… um… Link can't talk!" _Navi said. The Goron called Link scratched his head. The Hylian Link held out his hand, and the Goron Link shook it. Link mimed some nonsense, but it proved his point to the Goron child: this was the real deal Link.

"Wow! You're the Dodongo Buster? In the stone? Well, flesh, I suppose… My father is Darunia. Do you remember him?" Link said.

_"__How old are you?" _Navi asked. Considering reasons, the Goron child would have to be no older than seven, but even then that was a stretch. Navi wasn't buying it, but no one paid attention. Link was continuing on his spiel.

"Dad named me Link after you because you're so brave! I like the name, it's cool. I'm so glad to have met you!" the Goron Link said. Hylian Link gestured to the surrounding city.

"Oh yeah… Please help everyone! Ganondorf has a massive dragon named Volvagia on his side, and the entire Goron race is on the menu! He's going to feed our entire tribe to serve as a warning to all those who might oppose him!" the Goron said. The Hylian immediately regretted not adding another fifty Rupees to the bribe he gave the official in Kakariko.

_"__We'll help you any way you can!" _Navi said. The Goron beamed.

"You'll need this. It's a very special material that'll allow you to survive in temperatures you Hylians would normally struggle with. And also, you will need a legendary weapon: a huge hammer that Gorons of ancient times used to make the dragon go BOOM! I do not have it, but if you can have it, you will stand a chance. After all, you eat Dodongos for breakfast!" the Goron said. The Hylian nodded, and the Goron led him to a route to the Fire Temple, home of Volvagia and the Goron cells.

* * *

Link proceeded through Death Mountain Crater, clad in his new red tunic. The material was much softer on his body than the old Kokiri Tunic, and much, much cooler. As he proceeded to the Fire Temple, he encountered Sheik.

"It is something that grows over time… A feeling of the heart… friendship. The feeling of true passion blossoms into righteous power, and through it, you will never again become lost. This is the song of the power of the heart. Listen to its fiery heart to return to the fiery heart of Hyrule… this is the Bolero of Fire."

Sheik pulled out the harp, and Link his Ocarina. Sheik bestowed upon Link the notes to return to the crater, notes Link had his doubts would see usage, but it was still a thrilling song.

"See you again," Sheik said, vanishing. Link turned to the massive, intricately carved doorframe. He took a deep breath, and walked into the Fire Temple. He hoped he wouldn't be too flammable.

* * *

One of the first places Link stumbled into happened to have Darunia in it. Link took a moment to be surprised by the encounter, before Darunia noticed him, and started to call out across the room.

"Hello, Link! My, you've grown quite a bit since we last met. We've got a heap of catching up to do, but, err… now's not the time. Ganondorf's up to his old tricks, and he's revived Volvagia to do them! He's going to feed every single Goron straight to him! I can't just sit by and let it happen! I've got to save my men! Link! The Gorons are held captive within the Temple. You have to save them! I'll be fighting off Volvagia… but I don't like my chances…" he shouted. Before Link could formulate a reply, Darunia burst through into the room behind him, and shut the door behind him. There were several loud screeches and yells.

_"__Link, we've got to get in, we've gotta help!" _Navi cried out. Link inspected the opposite wall. He found a surface the practically begged to be shot at using the Hookshot nearby, and the door looked like a well-placed strike would knock it down. But there was one reason Link hesitated.

_"…__I hear you," _Navi said. Link turned around, and started his search of the temple.

* * *

Shortly after plucking a small but weighty hammer prominently displayed in the entrance hall of the temple (very well hidden secret), Link was ready to fight alongside Darunia. He launched himself across the lava pit with the Hookshot, and smashed the doorway down using his Megaton Hammer. He came into the boss's room, to see a dragon fighting Darunia. Volvagia smashed his head into Darunia, sending him falling a fair distance into a pit of molten lava. He vanished into red dust, and Volvagia furiously turned to face Link.

_Subterranean Lava Dragon: VOLVAGIA!_

Volvagia descended into a lava circle on the main platform, and popped out of another. Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer, and slammed down onto Volvagia's face. Volvagia screeched, and Link shoved his sword into Volvagia's head. Volvagia screeched, and rose from the lava pits to pursue Link. Link stood still, and waited to see Volvagia's attack. Volvagia fruitlessly circled Link, unable to turn sharply enough to deal damage. Frustrated, Volvagia went to the ceiling, and slammed his face into it. Boulders began to rain from the ceiling, boulder's Link expertly dodged. Volvagia descended, and began to charge Link again. Link had an idea.

Link pulled out his new shield, and presented it to Volvagia. As Volvagia charged closer, he crashed into Link's shield, causing pain in his skull. Link quickly drew his Megaton Hammer, and slammed it into Volvagia's skull, presenting an opportunity for the final blow. Volvagia thrashed about, as the golden flames worked their magic. Volvagia rotted away to a skeleton, and quickly decomposed, leaving only a skull. A little creeped out by the sight, he stepped into the portal.

* * *

_Once again in the Chamber of Sages, Link was facing the red pedestal. With a glowing light, Darunia stepped onto the pedestal._

_"__Thank you, Brother. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race. They should all have been rescued thanks to the fight with Volvagia. You've become a real man, just as I suspected you would," Darunia said. Link nodded._

(Sorry for not, you know, personally saving the Gorons,) _Link signed._

_"__Hm. It's the kind of man you've become, Brother. Besides, I guess it would've been easier if Volvagia was defeated first anyway. Anyway, onto the elephant in the room, it seems that I, wild and carefree Darunia, am the Sage of Fire… ain't it funny, Brother? This must be destiny. Nothing has made me happier than working alongside you to seal evil. Accept this… it contains the power of fire… and my friendship," Darunia said. A crimson glow radiated from Darunia's hands, as Link accepted the Medallion of Fire._

_"__The time for you to use these comes sooner than you might think," Darunia said, winking. Link's mind was set theorising as the Chamber of the Sages began to disappear._

_"__Don't forget… now you and I are true Brothers!"_

* * *

Link was beamed to in front of the temple, to find the Gorons streaming out of it. Sure enough, as Darunia mentioned, Volvagia's defeat seems to have triggered something that freed them. Link was content to not look the gift horse in the mouth, and left Death Mountain Crater, and Death Mountain as a whole. He arrived in Kakariko Village within the hour, to see Malon emerge from the horse's stable.

"Oh, hi, Link! How'd your quest go?" Malon asked. Link nodded affirmatively, and noticed Malon's cheeks beginning to glow the same colour as Link's new tunic. Link tilted his head to the side.

"It's… it's nothing. We should go… I think we may need to head to the Zora's home next," Malon stuttered. Link nodded, and went to go ready Epona for the trip. Malon took a moment to cool herself off, before following him.

* * *

Link and Malon rode Epona to Zora's Domain in relative calmness. Link was vaguely focused on riding the horse forwards, but not by much.

_"__So, Malon… what got you so cute back in Kakariko?" _Navi asked slyly. At the mention of it, Malon started to blush again.

"Oh… Link just looks so cute in the Goron Tunic…" Malon said. Navi 'nodded', content with the reply, before facing forwards again. Just before Link and Malon arrived at Zora's Domain, Link stopped suddenly.

"Link, what's wrong?" Malon asked. Link sunk his face into his hands, as he remembered exactly why he went for the Gorons first. Navi looked ponderously over Link's shoulder, before realising the same truth herself.

_"__Link? Don't worry about it. We might get lucky," _Navi said. Link nodded solemnly, and pulled out his Ocarina to unlock the waterfall.

"Link? What is it you're worried about?" Malon asked in fear. Navi looked between Link and Malon worriedly. Link nodded, and Navi began to formulate her words.

_"__Malon, do you remember the day you saw Zelda and Ganondorf for the first time?" _Navi asked. Malon nodded. She wouldn't be likely to forget that day in a hurry.

_"__Do you perhaps remember what Link gestured to you when he saw you in the field?" _Navi asked again. Malon shook her head, trying to remember the precise hand movements of her friend. Try as she might, she just had too many memories between that moment and now.

_"__Well… yeah, to be fair, I don't know anything that comes out of that boy's hands anyway. Anyway: the princess of the Zoras is infatuated with Link. There may or may not have been a marriage proposal Link didn't consent to. If we meet her and she puts the moves on Link, try _not _to freak out too much. Link's going to be doing enough of that," _Navi hurriedly explained. Malon's eyes widened, as the waterfall's pace had slowed down, and Link and Malon jumped through.

"Why didn't you mention this crazy chick earlier?" Malon asked. Link made his signs, and Malon realised the exact reason: he pretty much did seven years ago.

"I'm with the fairy on this one. Do we have to see her?" Malon asked. Link shrugged.

* * *

_"__He's not moving anywhere anytime soon," _Navi said. The pair had wandered up the frozen Zora's Domain, and found the king encased in a large, red chunk of ice. Link signed a sarcastic comment that went over Malon's head, and Navi missed. Malon tapped the ice with her fist, making a delicate *chink* sound.

"Maybe you could smash it?" she asked. Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer, and swung it in a wide arc. It bounced off the ice, and the extreme weight of it did wonders for Link's hands. Link shook his head: no, he couldn't smash it.

"Burn it?" Malon asked. Link pulled out his pockets. The only things that could be called fiery were his explosives and the Fire Medallion. Link tried pressing the Fire Medallion to the ice. A whirring sound echoed, as the Fire Medallion glowed a bright red, causing a massive fiery explosion. Link quickly drew Malon in, as the flames expanded and melted the ice on King Zora.

"Wow…" Malon said, amazed. Link stared at the Fire Medallion, dumbfounded. He wondered what the Light and the Forest Medallions did, before King Zora looked up, and saw Link, Malon and Navi beside him. The three sheepishly moved to in front of him.

"Thank you for saving my life! Don't be nervous or anything…" King Zora said, noticing them. Malon quivered a little, before nodding. She still kept a tight hold on Link's right arm.

"Anyway, if my memory serves me correctly, Hylians have a hard time breathing underwater. As thanks for what you did, I will grant unto you this tunic. You won't choke underwater while wearing this," King Zora said. Link accepted the tunic, and looked at it thoughtfully. Malon looked at Link, the same thoughts reflected in her eyes.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"Of course! It uses millions of tiny crystals to bring essential chemicals out of the water to inhale… I think. I didn't invent it: an insane Zora did," King Zora said. Link looked at the tunic again. He had faith it would work, but he'd try it in a small pool with Malon on hand.

* * *

Link found such a pool in the old Zora's Fountain. Luckily, there were some shallower, enemy free parts of it near the shores. Link took off the Goron Tunic, and slipped into the Zora one. Malon nervously looked away, shyly stealing glances while she thought Link wasn't looking. When Link was done, Malon was blown away again. Link walked into the water, and dived in. He gripped an underwater edge, trying to keep his head under. But he couldn't manage it for more than eight seconds at a time.

"Well, that worked…" Malon said. Link nodded. He might be able to breathe underwater, but that didn't mean anything when he couldn't stay underwater.

"Perhaps I can help you with that…" a mysterious voice called from atop a high place. Link and Malon looked up, and saw the mysterious Sheik.

"Who… who are you?" Malon asked. Link wondered how best to explain Sheik to Malon, before realising he could barely explain in the first place.

"I am Sheik. Do not fear. I am not your enemy. Link… we meet again, here. If you came to aid the Zora, you wasted your time. This is all there is: a sheet of ice so thick, not even the magic of the Fire Medallion or the might of the Megaton Hammer can shatter it. I managed to rescue the Zora princess, but she left to head for the Water Temple…" Sheik said.

"Already I've got a really bad feeling about this…" Malon said, as Sheik said those last words.

"This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of this curse. Unless the source is shut off, this ice will remain here… forever… If you have courage enough to confront what lies ahead and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody necessary to arrive at the temple," Sheik said. Link caught her meanings, and nodded.

"Time passes, people move… like the flow of a river, movement never slows. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. To reflect in the water's surface, play the Serenade of Water," Sheik said, playing the notes on her harp. Link mimicked the short tune, and the song was learned.

"See you again," Sheik said, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pair of boots. Link picked them up. They were like iron. He put them on, and walked into the water. Rather than struggling to go down, he felt it challenging to go up. He took them off, and rose to the surface.

"That's what you need?" Malon asked. Link nodded vaguely. He grabbed a hold of Malon's arm, and played the Serenade of Water. The two turned into blue particles, and beamed themselves across to Lake Hylia.

* * *

There, Link looked around at the barren land.

"Not much of a lake anymore…" Malon said. She looked down.

"There's your water," she said, pointing at the very small body of water. Although the pond was about five times as deep as Link was tall, the fact it took up so little space hammered home the drought in the area. Link turned to Malon, and signed his advice.

"Okay…" Malon sighed. She'd have to sit out this temple, due to her not being able to breathe underwater. Link dived into the very small pool, and entered the cavernous door within.

* * *

Link entered the Water Temple, and began his exploration. Almost immediately, he bumped into Princess Ruto. He started a sign, but underwater, moving his hands wasn't nearly as easy as on land.

"Link! It's me, your fiancée, Princess Ruto!" Ruto said. Link looked at Navi, who was similarly unable to communicate in the depths of the Temple.

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago. You're a terrible man for making me wait this long," she said. Link started to, once again, try and start denying some of Ruto's words, but the water was still uncooperative. Navi took the hint, and practiced underwater speech.

"Well, I suppose now isn't the time… Zora's Domain is frozen! A young man named Sheik saved my life from that ice, but the other Zoras are not so lucky. I fear that my father may be the only Zora remaining. I want to save them… and, failing that, avenge their frozen slumber! You have to help me! I'm appealing to you, wife to husband, please!" Ruto said. Link declined to offer a response, considering he was limited to nod and shake his head.

"In the temple, there are three places to change the water's level. I'll go on ahead. Follow behind me, with haste!" Ruto said, swimming away. Link sighed as best he could, before surfacing.

_"__Sorry," _Navi said. Link's eyes flicked up, towards where Malon was. Navi nodded in agreement: more reason for Malon to not be here.

* * *

After about an hour of dungeon crawling, Link found himself in a room that was completely barren. All that remained was the entrance, the exit, and a few isolated dead trees. Link looked around nervously. After tons of navy blue, this room was suspicious. Link edged slowly about the room, to find a dark shadow. Link peeked at it, for it to form into… Link himself. Link raised his left hand. The shadow did the same. Link looked from side to side. The shadow did the same. Link drew his sword, and struck. The shadow did the same.

_"__Whoa!" _Navi cried. Link and the shadow circled each other slowly, each one poking the other tentatively. Their blows landed in unison, each one doing no damage to the other. Link approached the shadow, and bumped his shield into him. The shadow was stunned, and Link rolled around, slashing it across the back. The shadow turned to face Link. Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer, and slammed it into the ground. The shadow quivered and writhed with every blow. Link drew the Master Sword again, and jumped over the Shadow. Before the Shadow could do a thing, Link slashed at the opponent, sending the shadow to the ground. Link charged up his sword akin to the Phantom Ganon fight, and pierced the blade through the shadow. The shadow's jaw opened, but not a sound came out.

_"__He's mute…" _Navi realised. _"Link… that was your shadow! Good thing you made it!"_

Link stared at the spot where the Dark Link lay. He nodded after a brief moment, and moved on.

* * *

After two hours of searching- and finding a longer Hookshot- Link came up to the final room. It was a pool of water with four square islands within. Ruto pulled herself from the water.

"Link! This isn't normal water!" Ruto cried out, before a large, gooey tentacle emerged from behind her, and grabbed her. Ruto screamed, before being thrown against a wall. Ruto smashed into the wall with speed, turning into blue dust before hitting the ground. The tentacle turned to face Link, a glowing red orb sliding up and down it.

_Giant Aquatic Amoeba: MORPHA!_

Link pulled out his Longshot, and edged about the sides of the arena. Morpha lingered in the water, swirling about. Another giant tentacle spawned where Morpha was spinning, and shot itself at Link. Link fired the Longshot, pulling Morpha from the tentacle. He hacked and slashed away at the little red orb, dealing plenty of damage. Morpha flipped back into the pool, and swam around.

Two tentacles emerged from the pool at the same time. Link slowly stepped from side to side, waiting for them to lunge. Both did so aiming at the exact same position, allowing Link to dodge his opponent entirely. Morpha slithered up the closer tentacle, allowing Link to Longshot him. With a few more slashes of his sword, Morpha exploded into a burst of bubble. The pool was drained from the ceiling, condensing into one bubble. This bubble dropped, creating the glowing light that led to the Chamber of Sages. Link entered it.

* * *

_Link appeared in the Chamber of Sages, facing the blue pedestal. Not entirely in the dark anymore, Link expected Ruto's form before she even began to appear._

(Oh boy, this is going to be fun,) _Link signed immediately._

_"__Link… I would've expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband…" Ruto said._

(If it weren't for the fact I'm a mute, this would be the umpteenth time I say this: I am not your husband. I am Malon's,) _Link signed._

_"…__Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state, as I wished for it to be. Thank you, Link. As my reward… I grant my eternal love to you," Ruto said. Link began to sign another refusal of the statement, but stopped. Even in the one room in the entire world where he could be understood, it would not get through Ruto's head._

_"__Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now," Ruto said. Link wiped his forehead. He was finally free of this fish-sized weight on his back._

_"__I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water. And you're searching for the princess, Zelda? Hah! You can't hide anything from me!" Ruto said._

(OK, now you're just being stupid. I've already told you who my bride is!) _Link signed._

_"…__Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise I could understand you," Ruto said. Link was out of sarcastic retorts._

_"__Princess Zelda is alive. I can sense it, so don't be discouraged. Find her, and help her assume her rightful place as Queen of Hyrule. I can tell that nothing will stop your quest. Take my Medallion with my well wishes," Ruto said. A blue glow appeared, as Link accepted the Water Medallion._

(This reminds me: I still need to figure out what the Light and the Forest do,) _Link signed, pocketing the Water Medallion._

_"__Oh, you'll find out when they'll be most helpful. In fact, you've already used the Forest Medallion's power," Ruto said._

_"__If you see Sheik, please tell him thanks, OK?"_

* * *

Malon watched Lake Hylia become filled with water once more. Link had succeeded after so long.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake… Link, you did it," Sheik said from beside Malon. Malon jumped, not expecting her. Link appeared beside the pair of them, and looked between the two.

"Did Ruto want to thank me? Of course she would. We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" Sheik asked. Link nodded. He had garnered a small bit of respect for her.

"Look at that… With Ruto's help, you destroyed that monster and restored Lake Hylia," Sheik said.

"I always wanted a picnic here…" Malon said, smiling. Link nodded, and made a note of it.

"Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here. It truly is a magnificent place for your picnic, Malon," Sheik said. She walked behind the two, and disappeared into thin air. Even Link lacked an explanation. He instead turned to Malon, and made a quick signal. A short break on the lake's shore, and then they'd move on to try and find the next temple: Link wasn't as sure where it might be as he had been before.


	6. Within The Shadows

Link and Malon sat down by the water's edge. Barring one or two Tektites, the lake was danger-free, and Link could finally take the time to sit down and think. Malon was lying, mostly asleep, on Link's shoulder.

_"__You've come a long way, haven't you?" _Navi asked. Link smiled, nodding. He gazed into the water's surface. Not that long ago for him, he was the butt monkey of the Kokiri, with Saria as his only friend. Now, he still had a lifelong friendship with Saria, but also had sworn Brotherhood with Darunia, a grudging respect for Ruto, and a girlfriend in Malon. Speaking of Malon, she woke up to start being in the conversation.

"So… where's the next temple?" Malon asked. Link reflected back on his earliest conversations as an adult. He had been told of a Shadow and a Spirit Temple, which also discussed the house of the dead and a goddess of sand. He signed this response to Malon.

"Well… I think the goddess of sand is probably in the desert, meaning Gerudo Desert, meaning Ganondorf's Gerudos, so let's save that one for last," Malon said. Link nodded appreciatively. He didn't know the region like Malon did.

"House of the dead… well, dead people could be anywhere, but house of the dead would probably be Kakariko Graveyard. Don't think there's any other big memorials in Hyrule…" Malon continued.

_"__Sound logic. So house of the dead, and then goddess of sand?" _Navi asked. Link nodded, and the three set off to go continue their quest.

* * *

Arriving in Kakariko, Link and Malon first noticed that the town was on fire. The two rushed to the well, Epona left firmly outside the village and nowhere near the fire. They saw Sheik standing beside the well, but had no idea where the townsfolk were.

"Get back, Link… Malon, get out of here!" Sheik called out. Malon looked apprehensive, but calmed down upon seeing Link pull out the Master Sword. The well somewhat exploded, and Sheik was thrown back like a rag doll. Malon rushed to her, and started to try and check her pulse. Link stood beside her, as a giant shadow coursed around Kakariko. Link waited for the shadow to come close, and…

Missed.

* * *

Link stirred fitfully. He found himself in Malon's arms, Sheik standing over the pair of them.

"Looks like you're coming around," Malon said, brushing one of Link's locks of hair away from his face.

"Link… A terrible thing has happened. The evil shadow spirit sealed within the Kakariko Well has freed itself! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed that shadow spirit in the well… but that spirit got stronger over time, and escaped! Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to beat it into submission so it can be resealed… but she will be in danger without help! Link! You need to save Impa! She's one of the Sages!" Sheik said. Link nodded thoughtfully. He now had a goal that involved awakening a Sage.

"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple behind this village, beneath the graveyard. To help you, I have taken the time to give Malon a helpful item for the temple, and now I can teach you the melody to approach it… this melody will draw you into the darkness that swallows time… the Nocturne of Shadow," Sheik said. She played the song, and Link, with some misgivings, mimicked it, learning it. He turned to Malon.

"Oh… here. This is the Lens of Truth. According to Sheik, it can allow you to see the unseen, and unsee the not-really-there," Malon said. Link equipped it, but there was nothing to see or unsee here.

"I will take care of Malon and the village. I am counting on you, Link!" Sheik said. Both Link and Malon looked up in surprise.

"I… wouldn't recommend taking Malon into the Shadow Temple. It even gives me nightmares… I don't know what the ancient Sheikah were thinking, designing that," Sheik said. Link looked at Malon. She shrugged, and Link played the Nocturne of Shadow, heading to the Shadow Temple.

* * *

Link's single-minded determination proved he was a nice contrast to Sheik: rather than dwell on the gruesome patterns and horrible contraptions within the temple, Link merely saw them as obstacles, and paid them no mind. Doing this, he was easily able to pass by the dungeon (which was more trying to be scary than be difficult), find the dungeon's customary piece of equipment (a pair of Hover Boots), and arrive at the dungeon's boss. He saw Impa fighting with nothing on a giant bongo drum. He equipped his Lens of Truth to see the unseen: a giant ghost with detached hands. One of these hands swept Impa off the drum, and Link didn't need to look to know she had turned to purple dust.

_Phantom Shadow Beast: BONGO BONGO!_

Link twirled his sword about, and waited for Bongo Bongo's move. Bongo Bongo swiped with his hands, and Link stabbed both as they came. Bongo Bongo screeched, and charged forward. Link pulled out his bow, and fired an arrow as if on instinct. The Forest Medallion glowed within his pocket, and the arrow flew true. Link took a second to marvel at what happened, before leaping forward. He sliced away at the 'head' of Bongo Bongo, dealing some damage. Bongo Bongo got up, and circled Link. The Lens of Truth ran out of power, something Link did not anticipate.

Link waited patiently, listening to the sound of Bongo Bongo's bongos. He drew his bow, and fired at the source of the sound. He hit one hand, and he quickly aimed and hit the other. Bongo Bongo prepared his charge attack, and Link waited, hearing the whirring sound of the ghost. He drew his bow back, and as Bongo Bongo charged, Link shot an arrow. The Medallion guided it to hit Bongo Bongo, and Link ran up to and handily slew the massive ghost. Bongo Bongo shrivelled away into the bongos, sinking into them and passing on. Link entered the blue light that appeared roughly where the head would have been.

* * *

_Link arrived in the Chamber of the Sages, facing the purple pedestal. Impa appeared on it, much to Link's opposite of surprise._

_"__The boy Zelda entrusted with the Ocarina of Time… you have grown since last we met," Impa said. At Impa's words, Link remembered what happened._

(I'm sorry for putting us all into this mess! I wasn't expecting Ganondorf-) _Link said, panicking._

_"__Fear not… it was not your fault. It was mine: I should have anticipated something like this. The blade you wield is both a blessing and a curse, as all blessings are. I did not expect the curse. We Sheikah serve the Royal Family as attendants: I serve Zelda, my mother served the King, and so on until you come to the founding of Hyrule itself, with the Emerald Glider himself being served by the first Sheikah._

_"__On that day, seven years ago… Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle, and we were forced to surrender. I escaped with the Princess, but the King was not so fortunate. Both he and my mother were killed, as well as half of the citizenry of Castle Town. The other half fled to Kakariko Village. All of this bloodshed was in search of our treasure… the Ocarina of Time._

_"__The princess is safe. You will get to see her very soon… in relative terms, mostly. She will explain everything I am not at liberty to. That is the time Ganondorf will be sealed away by the six Wise Ones, Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and the Sage of Spirit. I must remain here. It is your duty to protect Zelda on my behalf," Impa said._

(Looking after Zelda as well… you outsiders have a lot more faith in me than the Kokiri ever did,) _Link commented._

_"__That is because there is every reason for people to look up to you. You have persevered despite your crippling disorder, and obtained powerful artefacts. Speaking of which…" Impa said, creating a purple glow. Link jumped, and accepted the Shadow Medallion._

_"__Please look out for the Princess!"_

* * *

Link ran up to Sheik and Malon in Kakariko Village.

"The peoples of Kakariko Village will be in good condition after what has transpired," Sheik commented.

"Yeah, we can thank Link and the Water Medallion for that," Malon said. She spotted Link, and waved to him.

"Link… could you please help us refill the well?" Sheik asked. Link nodded. It was a short duty: Sheik taught Link the Song of Storms, which he used to fill the well up again just by learning. Link wondered whether the Song of Storms would be useful at a later date, and Sheik was just teaching him ahead of time. Sheik vanished, leaving just Link and Malon at the well.

"So… are you ready for the desert?" Malon asked.

* * *

Link and Malon arrived at Gerudo Valley. Crossing to the Gerudo's Fortress, Link and Malon noticed a huge covering of Gerudo guards. One saw Link, and angrily shook her weapon. Link took the hint, and the pair of them backed away to a small crate.

"We're not getting in that easily…" Malon said. Link pondered for a little bit, before getting an idea. He opened the crate, and looked inside. What he found was perfect: a spare Gerudo's uniform. He pulled it from the crate, and showed it to Malon.

"Um, Link… oh. Do you really think that the Gerudo are going to fall for it, though?" Malon asked. Link shrugged.

* * *

Malon had disguised herself. Not only had she put on the Gerudo's purple desert wear, she had also tied her long red hair into a ponytail, caked her bare skin with a large quantity of the dark valley dirt, and picked up one of the Gerudo's glaives. She looked almost indistinguishable from a Gerudo. She picked up a coil of rope, and looped it around Link's arms, leaving a long strand for her to grab.

"Not to worry, Link… I've got this," Malon said, her voice starting to evoke that of the Gerudo. She led Link into the Fortress, to be met by the guard who shook her glaive at Link.

"Hold it. What's your clearance?" the Gerudo asked.

"I caught this trespasser trying to get into the sand goddess," Malon said confidently, pretending she knew what she was saying.

"Ah, so that was what he was doing. Hm… I'll need to consult Aveil on this matter. Throw him in the holding bay over there and resume your post," the Gerudo said. Malon looked where the Gerudo pointed, and nodded.

* * *

Malon stripped Link of all his major equipment, and threw him into the indicated cell. She looked above her, to see a wooden fixture above her. She rapped on it, and tossed Link his Longshot. Link hid it in his tunic, and nodded. Malon turned around, and landed lightly on her feet. She walked to the doorway to the Gerudo Desert, and struck up a conversation with the guard.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hello yourself. Do you have permission to pass?" the guard asked. Malon checked her robes, but couldn't find anything of the sort.

"Doesn't look like it. So what permissions would I need?" Malon asked.

"I just need written proof from either Nabooru or Aveil that you have business in the Desert Colossus. They'll only give it to the warriors they feel would have the best luck even surviving the Haunted Wasteland," the guard said. Malon nodded.

"Have a nice day," she said.

"Yeah, right…" the guard remarked.

* * *

Malon entered the Fortress, to immediately be met by a woman in a blue tunic.

"You're the one who brought in the boy in the tunic, correct?" she asked. Malon nodded.

"Come with me," she said. Malon nodded, and followed the woman to a vast room, where another Gerudo, clad in pink gear, sat, with Link tied beside her. Malon could scrap the Longshot plan.

"You're the one who captured this hero?" this Gerudo asked. Malon nodded again. The Gerudo looked over her thoughtfully.

"You are definitely strong. He nearly beheaded two Gerudo guards while he was brought to me," she said. Malon looked at Link, who shrugged. He couldn't sign with his hands tied, but she was sure he would sign 'It's helping you, isn't it?'.

"…I would like to have a duel with you, perhaps?" the blue-clad warrior asked. The pink looked at her thoughtfully, before shrugging.

"You are the better fighter, Aveil," she said. Malon noted that: Aveil was one of the ones who could help her get into the Desert Colossus. She was rapidly planning her next moves on the spot, but it all hinged on her defeating the Gerudo, and defeating her quickly.

"Scimitars," Malon said. She was thrown two, which she somehow caught. She levelled the blades towards Aveil, who mimicked her movements, before the battle started.

Aveil made the first move, slashing her scimitar forward. Malon back flipped away from it, and lunged ahead, her blade meeting Aveil. Aveil's next blow was aimed at her neck, and she rolled under it, slashing upwards.

"Magnificent," the pink Gerudo called. Malon realised where she was drawing her moves from. Memories of seven years ago began to flow within her, as she made several slashes Aveil couldn't counter.

"Stop," the pink-clad warrior said. Malon and Aveil did so, and turned to face her.

"You have proved yourself. No need to kill my second-in-command: I might need her later. I, Nabooru, hereby promote you to third-in-command of the Gerudo tribe," she said. Malon smiled under her veil, and nodded gratefully.

"As a reward, well… first, you'll need the ceremonial robes of your success… I'd go with red. Second, you'll have full access to the Desert Colossus. And third, well… your reward should fit your achievement. The prisoner you captured is yours," Nabooru said. Malon bowed gratefully. Nabooru gestured to a side room, where she led Malon.

* * *

"White?" Nabooru asked. Malon's veil had been the first thing to go, and her pale skin was plain for Nabooru to see. Malon realised that only going for the bare skin was a dumb idea. Nabooru thought for a moment, before her expression changed.

"That only makes you more impressive. You disguised yourself as a Gerudo long enough to infiltrate this deep, and your scimitarwomanship is truly outstanding amongst your kind," she said. Malon was taken aback by this sudden change.

"You are truly an honorary Gerudo, and worthy of everything I promised you earlier. But…" she said.

"Yep. I didn't 'capture' Link, per se… and he was always my boyfriend," Malon said. Nabooru nodded, as Malon perceived her question.

"Anyway, you two will have unlimited access to our fields. You have well and truly earned it. I'll have to get some robes more fitting of a Hylian stitched up," Nabooru said. Malon bowed again in gratitude, undoing her hair. She left the room, and went to grab Link.

* * *

"That was a close one," Malon said. Link nodded in agreement. Malon led him through the Haunted Wasteland on the directions Nabooru had given her, and they had arrived at the Desert Colossus. Link was still grasping at his equipment, never again taking his arsenal for granted.

_"__To be fair, put the Master Sword in Link's hands here, and Link could've taken on the entire fortress. All but the leaders, if he elected to keep his hands tied," _Navi said. Malon giggled. That would have been amusing to watch. Link was blushing at the praise. The two entered the Spirit Temple… only for two problems to arrive.

"We're not fitting through this hole…" Malon said, her arms inside a small opening.

_"__And this block's going nowhere," _Navi said, Link shoving pointlessly against a giant block. Defeated, the two exited the temple… to find Sheik.

"Where were you during our stealth run?" Malon asked.

"You were doing fine. I didn't want to interrupt until Link got the Master Sword back… and even then, I'd only release his hands. Err-hem…

"Past, present, future… The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream the river called time. The port of that ship is the Temple of Time. To enter the Desert Colossus and save the world, you will need to step back in the shoes of a young child. Listen to the Requiem of Spirit… these notes will help a child come back to the dangerous world of the desert… a newly dangerous child…" Sheik said. Link knew where she was going with this. Sheik played the Requiem of Spirit, and Link copied the notes. He nodded, and Sheik vanished into the sands.

_"…__We can go back in time?" _Navi asked. Link grabbed onto Malon, and played the Prelude of Light.

* * *

Appearing in the cavernous Temple of Time, Link walked straight to the Pedestal of Time. He looked at the Master Sword longingly.

"Link… you have to go back. It's the only way we'll be able to make any headway into the Spirit Temple," Malon said. Link nodded. He stabbed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time, and the Temple began to spin in his vision.


	7. Blades Of Evil's Bane

Link jumped down from the pedestal. The Temple of Time looked vastly similar to how it looked in the future. However, there was one thing bothering him. The Temple was missing a very important something.

_"__Link? What is it?" _Navi asked. Link ran from the Temple of Time. Something had happened to the Malon of the past. He had to make sure she was able to grow up.

* * *

Link arrived at Lon Lon Ranch in a hurry. Talon spotted him, and walked up to him.

"Link! You wouldn't happen to have seen Malon recently. She went on a walk on the day Hyrule Castle was attacked, and I haven't seen her since," Talon said. Link's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"What? I haven't seen her for three days! I was hoping you knew where to look!" Talon asked, practically begging for his daughter's safety.

_"__Link! Ganondorf probably grabbed Malon when he got into the Sacred Realm!" _Navi said.

"Whatsis?" Talon asked, but Link didn't elaborate. He played the Requiem of Spirit, and warped to the Spirit Temple.

* * *

Once he arrived, he wasted no time in entering the Spirit Temple. There, he found the past version of Nabooru.

_"__You're the second in command to Ganondorf, aren't you? What have you done with Malon?" _Navi asked.

"Me? You couldn't be further from the truth! I want Ganondorf deposed! The only reason that guy got on our throne is because of his being a boy. He is despicable, and vile to the bone. However… I do know of him bringing a Hylian girl into this Spirit Temple. I have every fear for her… but I cannot get into the temple," Nabooru said. Navi's opinion did a complete 180.

"You, kid. You seem to have a hatred for Ganondorf rivalled only by your compassion for the Hylian he has taken. You are small enough to enter this small passage here. If you would be so kind, would you enter this hole, and find a treasure called the Silver Gauntlets?" Nabooru asked.

_"__Why?" _Navi asked curiously.

"The Silver Gauntlets will allow me to enter the Spirit Temple. With my aid, saving your friend is a certainty. So what do you say? Will you ally yourself with the queen of thieves to take down the king?" Nabooru asked. Link held out his hand, and Nabooru shook his hand. Link knelt down, and crawled through the crawlspace to enter the Spirit Temple.

* * *

It was a linear pathway through the Spirit Temple. Link's options were profoundly limited: it was likely that Link would find more stuff as an adult. However, this linearity allowed Link easy access to the lair of two witches. Sitting between them was Malon, tied with her hands behind her, and her legs folded underneath.

"Ohoho… looks like a child has blundered in, Koume…" one of the witches said.

"Ehehe… looks like it, Kotake. Shall we show him what happens to people who mess with us?" the other, Koume, said. Kotake nodded, and the two summoned a large suit of armour, before disappearing into twin portals. The suit of armour swung a massive war axe at Link, which Link deftly back flipped. He charged forward, and lunged. The armour swung at Link's neck, to which Link rolled underneath and slashed up. Link focused, and deftly launched attack after attack at the Iron Knuckle, shattering its heavy armour. Malon cheered for Link, until his sword was knocked away from Link's hands. Link pulled out his boomerang, and swung it. It didn't even scratch the being inside the suit.

_"__I think Ruto said the boomerang was only effective on enemies inside Jabu-Jabu…" _Navi said. Link nodded. He heard the sound of metal on brick nearby, but didn't turn to look. He pulled out his shield, and watched as the armour swung his axe up high…

*ARGH*

The suit of armour collapsed! Link looked over it, to see Malon standing behind it, one of the ornamental scimitars in one hand, and the warped Kokiri Sword in the other. Link and Malon stared at each other for several long and awkward seconds, before Link ran into Malon's arms, and they embraced.

"Link! What happened to you?" Malon asked.

_"__When he pulled the Master Sword, he was flung forward in time seven years," _Navi said. Malon pushed Link in even closer to her.

"You poor boy… you deserved a childhood. I could see it in your eyes… I would've given you my love… but no… fate had to go rain all over that parade…" Malon said. Link started to tear up. After everything Malon went through in her child life alone… she was willing to extend a hand to a poor boy she met on the street.

_"__Malon… we have an important duty to do. We have to save the world from Ganondorf's rule. To do that, we're going to need to go back to the future. I'm sorry, but… you've got a rough seven years ahead of you," _Navi said. Malon nodded, and let go of Link. Link looked at what was left of the animated suit of armour: two silver gauntlets. Perfect.

"You've seen me in the future?" Malon asked. Link made a few signs. Malon gasped at the first few, before starting to swoon at the later ones.

_"__Um, Link… should we tell her about the future?" _Navi asked. Link rolled his eyes. He knew what he was doing. Malon looked at Link uncertainly, and Link made one final sign. Malon interpreted it perfectly.

"And I'll be waiting patiently until you do, my knight in shining armour," Malon said. Link kissed Malon on the cheek, before scooping up the Silver Gauntlets, and moving on.

* * *

Link and Malon found themselves at a vantage point on the Desert Colossus. From there, they saw Nabooru being attacked by the two witches, who sucked her into a dark portal, and entered the temple from the entrance. Things were falling into place for Link. He played the Prelude of Light, and warped him and Malon to the Temple of Time.

* * *

Link walked up to the Master Sword, and turned to face Malon. He made some urgent signs. Malon nodded, and ran back to Lon Lon Ranch. Link turned back, and pulled the Master Sword. The Medallion of Light began to glow, and the Temple of Time swum in his vision.

* * *

Link turned around, familiar with his adult body. Malon was standing there, smiling.

"So that's how you saved me in the Spirit Temple…" Malon said. Link nodded, and hugged the adult Malon.

"Hm?" she asked.

_"__I think this is another thank you for what you said back there. I think Link really appreciates it," _Navi said. Malon remembered what she said back then.

"My offer still stands today. Once Ganondorf is dead, we'll find a home and settle down," she said. Link bowed, and gave a grateful sign. He grabbed Malon, and played the Requiem of Spirit. The pair of them warped to the Spirit Temple once more.

* * *

Within the Spirit Temple, Link was finally able to push the massive block that stopped the pair from progressing the last time they were here. Managing this, it was a surprisingly easy walk directly through the temple. Link's guess would be that this was an established Gerudo base, so it shouldn't be too overly complicated. Nevertheless, Link and Malon found themselves in a chamber for a confrontation. In front of them were…

"Those witches!" Malon cried out.

"Oh ho ho… looks like we have company, Koume…" Kotake screeched.

"Ee hee hee… looks like it's familiar company, Kotake…" Koume squawked.

"Oh ho ho… he's quite outrageous, strutting in here like he owns the place…"

"Ee hee hee… let's teach him a lesson about overconfidence…"

The two witches vanished on the spot, leaving behind another, familiar figure… another animated suit of armour. This one wore vastly more intricate armour, with a fault Link instantly eyed. Link edged closer, holding his sword without drawing it, waited… and when the armour was close enough, quickly drew his blade. The armour fell instantaneously, leaving behind Nabooru.

"Nabooru!" Malon called out, rolling the Gerudo onto her lap. Koume and Kotake reappeared on the spot, and zapped her. Malon back flipped away with incredible dexterity, as Nabooru turned into orange dust.

_She's the sage…_

Koume and Kotake vanished again, and a door was left suspiciously behind. Link and Malon entered it, Link scooping up a shield that the armour dropped.

* * *

Link and Malon climbed atop a large platform. Link pulled out the Master Sword and the new shield, while Malon was comfortable with the twin scimitars she had kept from the Gerudo Fortress.

"Look at that stupid couple, offering themselves as sacrifices to the great Ganondorf…" two voices screeched. Koume and Kotake emerged from pits on either side of the arena.

"With my flame, I will burn her to the bone!" Koume squawked.

"With my frost, I will freeze him to his soul!" Kotake screeched. The two circled each other tauntingly to open the fight.

_Sorceress Sisters: TWINROVA!_

Koume and Kotake swirled around Link tentatively. Koume took charge, and shot a beam of fire at him. Link presented his shield, reflecting the blow. In that moment, Link quickly decided to aim the fire jet at Kotake. Kotake screeched, and turned to face Link. She shot an icy jet at Link, which Link reflected at Koume.

"OK… we'll need to get serious, Kotake!"

"Oh, OK, Koume!"

"DOUBLE DYNAMITE ATTACK!"

The two witches span between each other faster and faster, and fused together to form a witch in the shape of a Gerudo. Malon gasped in shock, as she slid a wink in Link's direction. Twinrova glided towards Link, and shot a blast of fire his direction. Link caught it on his Mirror Shield, and the shield began to glow. Twinrova shot another fire attack at Link, and Link absorbed this one into the shield. Link waited, and Twinrova fired a third attack into Link's shield. The shield overheated, and spat fire back at Twinrova. Link and Malon jumped to Twinrova, and slashed away. Twinrova squealed, and dissolved back into her component parts: Koume and Kotake.

"Shoot! This time, now we're serious, Kotake!" Koume squawked.

"Wait… Koume, what's that above your head?" Kotake screeched. All eyes were drawn above the witches heads: halos had appeared on both.

"I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake!"

"Um, girls… I think you've died now," Malon said. Koume and Kotake's eyes widened at the same time.

"But I'm only 400 years old!"

"And I'm just 380 years old!"

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!"

"You must have gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile‽ Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins! How can you be older?"

"Keeeyaaah! How heartless you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful…"

This was the end of their argument, as they had just been finished beaming away.

_"__My goddesses, that bickering was intolerable," _Navi sighed. Link shrugged, and he entered the blue portal. Malon seemed to be unable to follow suit. She shrugged, and went out the temple the old fashioned way.

* * *

_Link was facing the sixth and final pedestal in the Chamber of the Sages: the orange one. Standing atop it was Nabooru._

_"__Kid… thank you. You and your girlfriend's achievements in the past and the present has been an experience I am grateful to have been a part of. Never before have I seen such a master of the blades, a natural with the scimitars…" Nabooru said._

(Just putting it out there… I did the stealth through your base thing before I promised to get you the Silver Gauntlets,) _Link signed._

_"__Explains a lot. You've somehow gone time travelling… while I was brainwashed by those old hags and used by Ganondorf for his evil will… but no more. Aveil obeyed my command alone. She'll likely move on once she learns of my departure from her world, and the next in command is your girlfriend. You are the true king of the Gerudo, Link. I am just a Sage of Spirit… I will fight and help you dethrone that evil Ganondorf! I'll give them double the pain they gave me! Link… take this Medallion!" Nabooru said. Her orange glow gave Link the Medallion of Spirit._

(I'm almost done with this quest… what could the Spirit Medallion do?) _Link signed._

_"__Keep the Gerudo from the command of evil…"_


	8. Saving The World

_"__Link… Finally, all six Sages have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come! Before that, though, you should go to the Temple of Time…" Rauru said._

* * *

Link appeared in front of the Desert Colossus, to find Malon standing a short distance away. She had changed into a red garment that evoked the Gerudo, but wasn't the same design. Her two scimitars were in proper sheathes now, and looked different. Link looked at her with some apprehension.

"Oh, come off it, Link… I've fought by your side against the Gerudo and the Spirit Temple," Malon said, taking a stab in the dark as to what had Link so worried.

_(No… that's not it. I love you, Malon… but I fell in love with sweet-hearted Malon. It kills me to know what you've become,) _Link signed. Navi gasped.

_"__Link… that was quite possibly the most intelligible thing I've ever seen you sign," _Navi said. Link looked between Navi and Malon in shock.

"…Let's just go fight Ganondorf now," Malon said, before they spent the next few days discussing the pair of them. Link grabbed Malon, and played the Prelude of Light.

* * *

"I have been waiting for you, Link…" a voice said. Link and Malon looked about, the voice scaring them, before they got a good look at the speaker.

"Link, the Hero of Time… You have overcome many hardships and awakened five Sages. Malon, you have overcome even bigger hardships just to help a boy you met on the street. And now, you have a final challenge, the showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil… Before that, there are things you need to hear. Please listen," Sheik said.

_(Speak away, Sheik. Speak away,) _Link signed, sitting down. Malon perched on his lap.

_"__If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well… The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart… the heart of one who enters it… If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise._

_"__The Triforce… the sacred triangle… it is a balance that weights the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all._

_"__But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce… the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands,"_

Link nodded in marvel. Ganondorf had not completed the Triforce. There was hope left for the kingdom.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf used the door you opened to enter the Sacred Realm," Sheik started.

_(Please… don't remind me,) _Link signed.

"Oh. But when he laid his hand on the Triforce, this Sheikah legend became true. The Triforce split into three. Ganondorf claimed only the Triforce of Power. That strength enabled him to become the malevolent dictator king, but his ambitions were not satisfied. To truly conquer the world, Ganondorf needed the final pieces of the Triforce, and to that end, he sought the two who held the final Triforce pieces, ignoring all else. Link… you have the Triforce of Courage!" Sheik said. Link looked at the back of his hand, noticed the symbol of the Triforce appear on his hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, surely you've got a bigger reaction than _that_," Malon said.

_(I got this because I am a hero who embodies courage. When I rush into things with this courage, bad things start to happen, like nearly everything bad in your life, Ganondorf taking over the world… getting engaged to a fish…) _Link signed.

"Err-hem… the one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom… that… would be the seventh Sage, the leader of them all… Princess Zelda…" Sheik said. She focused, and magic started to happen. Link and Malon averted their eyes, and turned back… to see Princess Zelda standing where Sheik was.

"And Princess Zelda would be me, Sheik," Zelda finished. "Sorry about the Sheik disguise… I needed to hide from Ganondorf."

Malon gasped in awe, before promptly curtseying in front of Zelda. Link simply stood in awe.

"Oh come on, Malon. We've talked before, there's no need for scraping in front of me," Zelda said. Malon nodded, her mind wondering when she had spent time with Zelda.

_"__Malon, in Kakariko, while Link was doing the Shadow Temple," _Navi prompted. Link and Zelda kept talking.

"On that fateful day, seven years ago… Hyrule Castle was attacked by Ganondorf. I saw the pair of you as I escaped that castle. I threw you what I believed the last hope of the kingdom… but instead, to both our regret, the opposite happened. Link, I am sorry for what I stole from you. Malon, you too. We all lost something important to us on that day… but I intend to steal Ganondorf's prized possessions… namely, the Triforce and his rule," Zelda said. "To do this, we will seal Ganondorf in the evil realm of his own creation: what is left of the Sacred Realm. I will need your vast supplies of courage, Link, Malon. Protect me while I do my part. And Link… you will need this."

Zelda let a brilliant yellow light glow in her hands, which appeared in Link's. Link received the ability to shoot Light Arrows: arrows that could pierce evil.

_(Thank the goddesses I can actually shoot a bow!) _Link signed. There was a small moment of silence, as all four people present sensed something, before…

"What the-" Zelda cried out, as she was sealed in a giant crystal. Link, Navi, and Malon all gasped.

"Ganondorf, you monster…" Malon called.

_"__Princess Zelda… you naïve fool! I commend you for eluding my forces for seven long years. But you let your guard down… I knew you'd do it if I let these kids wander around. Yes, girl… I could've taken you anytime if it weren't for Link, don't get too overconfident. My only mistake was to underestimate the power he would exude… but no more! I know now the power of that kid's Triforce of Courage, and the things he'll do just to save his precious ranch hand. But… using Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom… why, even the two of you working together wouldn't be able to stop me! If you want Zelda, come and get her… you pests…"_ Ganondorf said, his voice echoing around the chamber. Link and Malon looked between each other: no hesitation.

* * *

Link and Malon charged into Ganondorf's Castle, slew enemies left and right, and climbed up the castle's central tower. At the tower's tip, they found what they were looking for: Ganondorf and Zelda. Zelda remained trapped in her crystal, while Ganondorf was playing an organ. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf's hands began to shine.

"The Triforce parts are resonating… They are combining into one again… Those parts I could not secure seven years ago… I didn't expect them in you two… And now… the Triforce parts have gathered here!" Ganondorf said.

"No! Link, this is a trap!" Malon said, realising what Ganondorf was up to.

"Clever girl… These toys are clearly too much for you… I command that you return them to their rightful owner… ME!" Ganondorf said, bellowing the last word. Ganondorf roared, and dark waves shot from him. The blast sent both Navi and Malon flying backwards, hitting the back wall, and falling down, unconscious.

_Great King of Evil: GANONDORF!_

The organ Ganondorf played disappeared, as did Zelda, Malon, Navi, and a portion of the arena's floor, all with Ganondorf's first punch. Link gasped, and waited patiently. He watched, as Ganondorf produced an orb of energy, and shot it at Link. Link reflected it with his sword, just like in the fight with Phantom Ganon. Link followed up the dead-man's volley with a Light Arrow, stunning Ganondorf and allowing Link to get a massively charged leaping attack with the Master Sword. Ganondorf got up, and charged up a massive attack. Link had none of that, and shot another Light Arrow at him. Ganondorf was stunned, and Link could defeat him.

"The Great Evil King Ganondorf… beaten by a mere child? Impossible!" Ganondorf choked, spitting out a cloud of blood. The walls around the tower vanished, as Ganondorf fell. Zelda appeared in front of Link, free of her crystal. Malon appeared, still unconscious, but with a smile on her face, for Link to pick up. Navi started to circle Link's head.

"Ganondorf… he tried to take too much of the cake…" Zelda said. The tower started to shake, as the tower began to collapse. Zelda gasped, and grabbed Link. Link reached for his Ocarina, but was out of appendages to play it.

"Link… we'll have to escape the old fashioned way. Follow me!" Zelda cried out. Link took a firm hold on Malon, and did so. They went down the same way that Link and Malon climbed, but with a collapsing tower around them. It was a close shave…

* * *

Link, Zelda, Malon and Navi were all assembled outside. They watched as Ganondorf's Castle began to collapse in on itself, shattering block after block until it was razed to the ground, a completely flat surface with only sparse remains of tower.

"It's over…" Zelda said. Malon smiled further, proving she was just asleep. Link beamed, and kissed her on the cheek. There was a loud bang, and Link ran to investigate it, Malon following. Ganondorf burst from the ruins, mutating on the spot. He assumed the form of a massive, anthropomorphic pig, with two giant blades. A fiery wall appeared around the arena, sealing out Zelda.

_GANON_

Ganon's first action was to knock away the blade of evil's bane, flying from the arena, and narrowly missing Zelda's breast. Link would be fighting the lord of ultimate evil without his trusty sword. Malon pulled out her scimitars, and slowly edged around Ganon. Ganon was keeping a close eye on her, allowing Link to see a possible weak spot: his glowing, comical tail.

_(Malon! I'll distract him with the Light Arrows! Aim for the tail!) _Link signed. Even in the darkness that befell the arena, Malon could hear Link loud and clear. She waited patiently, staring at Link while he pulled out his bow and arrow. Ganon turned to him, smelling danger, as Link fired a Light Arrow in Ganon's face. Malon sliced his tail twice, and Ganon turned to Malon. Link pulled out the Megaton Hammer, and slammed his tail. Ganon ran to one side, putting both Link and Malon in front of him. Link pulled out the Fire Medallion, and created a burst of fire in Ganon's face. This distracted him for Malon's attack.

"Link! You'll have to get the Master Sword!" Zelda cried. Link pulled out his Water Medallion, and created a small storm to blow out the fire. Ganon roared, and while Malon distracted him, Link hurriedly pulled the Master Sword from the dirt, and ran back to Ganon. Ganon approached Link, more warily this time, as Link charged, and… unleashed a spin attack! The attack went straight past Ganon, hitting the tail. Ganon squealed, and Link pulled out the Shadow Medallion. He rolled under Ganon's legs, completely overlooked by Ganon, and struck a few more times with the Master Sword. Ganon squealed, and knelt to the ground. Zelda held out her hand, and unleashed a shot of light from her chest.

"Link! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!" Zelda called out. Link nodded. He walked around to Ganon's face, and stabbed directly into his face. Ganon roared with pain, traipsing around the field. Zelda cried out something in a tongue Link was unfamiliar with, and the three of Link, Zelda, and Malon began to see the Chamber of Sages in their mind's eye.

* * *

_"__Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Open the Sealed door and send the Incarnation of Darkness into the Evil Realm!" Rauru called._

_"__For our Brothers!" Darunia cried._

_"__For our peoples!" Ruto called._

_"__For our causes!" Nabooru said._

_"__For our duty!" Impa said._

_"__For… for our friends!" Saria finished._

_Yellow, green, red, blue, purple and orange light merged together, creating a giant, white hole. It was inhaling…_

* * *

_"__YOU! CURSE YOU, ZELDA! CURSE YOU, SAGES! CURSE YOU, MALON! CURSE YOU, LINK!_

_"__Someday… when this seal is broken… That is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…" Ganondorf called. He was in a white zone… sealed away… at last…_

* * *

_Link, Zelda, and Malon found themselves standing… somewhere. All they knew was that there was a surface for them to be standing on, and their surroundings were beautiful blue skies and fluffy clouds._

_"__Thank you, heroes… Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm!" Zelda said. "Peace will once again reign in this world… for a time."_

(Glad to be of service, Zelda,) _Link signed._

_"__All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing, Link. I was young… I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control that Sacred Realm… and I roped a young boy into doing the dirty work, stealing away his childhood… Link… this might be a hard decision for you to make… but I want to give you back your childhood," Zelda said._

_"__OK… what is the catch?" Malon asked, genuinely curious. She couldn't figure out the problem._

_"__Malon… there is one thing Link will do, even if I do not ask it of him. Link will warn my father with definite proof of Ganondorf's crimes. This will cause Link to live in an alternate reality to us… we will never see Link again," Zelda explained._

_"__Oh no… Link…" Malon started to cry. Link was not instantly vetoing the idea. Instead, he thought long and hard about it, before…_

(Zelda… I will go back. I will stop Ganondorf before he starts. I will save all of Hyrule. And then I will make up my sacrifice to your younger selves. Malon, I will marry you… Zelda, I will… think of something. It is what is right, after all. And as you said: It's what I'd do,) _Link signed. Malon and Zelda beamed. Malon turned Link to face her, and kissed him._

_"__Don't forget us…" Malon whispered as she broke apart from Link._

_"__Link… put the Master Sword to rest, close the Door of Time…" Zelda said. She pulled out Link's Ocarina of Time, and played Zelda's Lullaby. Link felt Zelda and Malon begin to fade from his vision…_


	9. E1: Childhood Promise

Link fell off the Master Sword's pedestal, and landed on his butt. He had been thrown off balance by what had just happened. He looked around for a little, getting his bearings straight. His eyes were drawn to his left arm. Strands of web were entangled around his elbow, strands that he couldn't quite reach.

_Gohma… but wait… that means… _Link thought to himself.

_"__Well… I guess this is good-bye, Link," _Navi said, distracting him. Link tilted his head to one side in confusion.

_"__I mean… Link, you're getting married, living alone with Malon, starting a family! Well… in seven years or so, mind. Forgot you shrunk a few inches. I'd just be getting in the way," _Navi said. Link tried to make signs against Navi's departure, but without the power of the Spirit Medallion, he might as well have appealed to the Door of Time's sense of comradeship. Navi flew away, passing through a window. Link watched her go sadly, before turning around. He needed to attend to some important events. Luckily, the Door of Time sealed behind him, the Spiritual Stones failing to keep it open.

* * *

Link was bowled over in his attempt to get to Hyrule Castle. He popped his head up, as he remembered how hustle-and-bustle Castle Town had been pre-Ganondorf.

"Hey," a cute, familiar voice called out. He looked up, and saw the redheaded girl with the homespun dress of purest browns picked her way over to him, and helped him stand up.

_Malon! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? _Link thought to himself. He made a grateful gesture, to which Malon beamed.

"You look like a nice kid. The name's Malon. My father runs Lon Lon Ranch," Malon introduced herself. Link went to introduce himself, before realising that would likely be impossible.

"Man of few words, huh? Don't worry… I've got plenty of practice with friends who don't talk back," Malon said encouragingly, smiling at Link. Link's heart found itself in his throat, and he signed a brief introduction to himself.

"Wow… maybe you could help me. My father went to Hyrule Castle to deliver an order of milk. He hasn't come back… and I'm scared. I don't want to try and get home at nightfall…" Malon asked. Link took her hand, and shook his head in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Malon smirked, and followed Link.

* * *

"Freeze!" the guard asked. Link took a nostalgic feeling to this guy.

"I can't let children like you pass through. There's a nasty visitor here… and he screams danger. I don't want you to get hurt…" the guard told them.

_Dude, Ganondorf is dangerous to anything that looks funny to him. I'm going to stop him right here and now! _Link thought.

"Please, sir… my father went to deliver milk, and hasn't come back. I'm really, really worried…" Malon said. The guard let out a small smile.

"What kind of man would I be to say no to such a cute girl? Go through… but if you see a big man with green skin and black armour, hide!" the guard said.

* * *

Link and Malon found the sleeping Talon right where he was last time. While Malon was waking him up and talking to him, Link was making a start on pulling the crates of spoiled milk into the castle's moat.

"Hey, fairy boy!" Malon called out. Link turned to her.

"Come stop by the ranch later on…" she said. Link nodded, and resumed throwing the rotten milk into a platform for him to jump from. Malon watched his jump, smiling.

* * *

Link ran past the guards again with ease, this time knowing their exact routes from experience. He made it to Princess Zelda much quicker.

"Wha… um… who are you?" Zelda asked. Link made a preliminary sign.

"Yes… I think I can understand enough of you," Zelda said. Link nodded. He then proceeded to sign the entire story of Ganondorf's ascent to power. Zelda's reactions were highly appropriate at the right times, which supported her knowing enough signs to understand him.

"Wow… We have to warn Father. Now," Zelda said.

* * *

"Father! Stop what you are doing!" Zelda cried out. The King of Hyrule looked up in shock, seeing his daughter enter the room, followed by a boy in a green tunic. Ganondorf looked up to face them too.

"Stupid girl, can't you see your father and I are in the middle of some important business here?" Ganondorf asked. Link silently hissed at him.

"Father… this man is a fake! He claims to come bearing an olive branch, but he really wants nothing less than access to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce!" Zelda cried out. The King looked aghast at the suggestion.

"And can you back up this claim, daughter?" he asked.

"This here is a boy named Link. He has seen the future… a world overtaken by Ganondorf's rule. He fought to the death to save that future… and now he comes to stop that fight from ever happening! Dad! Arrest him now!" Zelda pleaded.

"Do you have any proof of this claim?" the King asked. Link reached into his tunic, and pulled out the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Ganondorf was entranced by the sight of one of the sacred objects. Link made some gestures in mute, which Zelda translated.

"This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Ganondorf slaughtered the Great Deku Tree in order to obtain it, and did so by placing a curse on it by way of an arachnid named Gohma. You can see the silk from the attack on Link's left arm! Ganondorf has placed similar curses on the homes of the Goron and Zora peoples, starving the Gorons by sealing the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern and slowly killing the great Lord Jabu-Jabu, in an attempt to obtain Darunia and King Zora's Spiritual Stones," Zelda translated. Ganondorf's eyes widened at every name Zelda mentioned, something everyone in the room, including the royal guards, noticed.

"Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo tribe, you are under arrest pending a formal trial. You have the right to remain silent. Anything else you might say can and will be used against you in his Majesty's court. You do not have the right for a consultant. We do not have to give you one, you can explain your own case," one of the guards said, as two others placed chains on him, and escorted him into the dungeon.

"You can't arrest me! I have the might of the desert behind me!" Ganondorf called as he was escorted away.

_If worst comes to worst, Malon has proved herself capable of taking control of the Gerudo warriors. I think she could do it again… _Link thought.

* * *

The trial was relatively fast. Between the Gorons, Zora, Kokiri, and even the Gerudo themselves, there was no lack of evidence to Ganondorf's crimes. He was hurriedly convicted and placed on death row. The King signed these papers, and called both Link and Zelda into his room.

"Link… your efforts have saved my kingdom… twice! The kingdom of Hyrule owes you big time! Is there anything I can do for you?" the King said. Link thought to himself, before shaking his head.

"Nothing we can do? Surely there's something? Riches, nobility… my daughter's hand in marriage?" the King asked. Link shook his head again. Zelda looked down somewhat forlornly: Zelda had talked to Link plenty during the time it took for the trial, and had feelings of his own for the poor boy.

"Really? What reason do you have to refuse?" the King asked. Link made his signs, which Zelda translated.

"After what I've been through, nothing would make me happier than just settling down in Lon Lon Ranch with my future fiancée, Malon," Zelda said.

"Really? That's all? Well, I suppose that would be a satisfying existence. Don't tell anyone, but I'm not the biggest fan of being king. So much paperwork, and people like Ganondorf planning to stab in you in the back," the King said, smiling. "You run along to your little girlfriend, now."

* * *

"Wait!" a voice cried behind Link. Link turned around, to see Princess Zelda. Rather than her ornate robe, she was wearing a garments that would not look out of place on a small country girl, maybe a little less well of than Malon. She wasn't even wearing shoes. Link made a confused sign: was this even Zelda? And if it was, did she honestly have enough time to make the change?

"I'm not Zelda, Link… I'm your sister, Ilia," Zelda said. Link repeated his confused sign.

"Link… I love you. But next to Malon, there's no competition. You love her dearly, don't you?" she asked. Link nodded. Zelda kissed Link on the cheek.

"This way, I can still see you without Malon getting jealous..." she said. Link looked at her oddly, before smiling. He made one sign to her.

_I'm sure that's what the future Zelda would have loved._

* * *

"Hello, Link. Glad to see you could make it," Talon said. Link nodded, and Zelda giggled at the chubby ranch-owner.

"Our ranch has been flourishing lately. Took a bit, but we got it going. Who's this lovely lady?" Talon said.

"I'm Z… Ilia. I'm Link's sister. It's nice to meet you," Zelda said. Talon nodded, and turned back to Link.

"Link, M… I've been wondering… would you like to marry Malon?" Talon asked. Link nodded his head.

"You would? She'd be delighted! She talked about nothing else since she met you! Link, would you mind terribly going into the fields and telling her about your answer?" Talon said excitedly, confirming some of Link's suspicions about the ranchers from the first time around.

"Um… Talon, sir?" Zelda asked. Link would've stifled a laugh if he could make noise.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you… could you teach me about the ranch? I've never seen a ranch before… I want to know how I could help out around the place," she said.

_Considering she spent seven years as a ninja, this doesn't exactly surprise me… but still, _Link thought. Talon led Zelda off to see some part of the ranch, while Link went to see Malon.

* * *

Link walked close to Malon, and played Epona's Song. The notes were almost instinct, and Malon looked up to see the boy in green.

"Wow… you know your way around an ocarina!" Malon said in glee. Link nodded, and held his hand up to stroke Epona's muzzle. Malon giggled, and took a step closer. Link smiled to himself. This was the moment he had waited for ever since he learned it would be possible.

"Did daddy ask you anything on the way here?" Malon asked flirtatiously. Link thought it over for a brief second, before spontaneously pulling Malon into the biggest hug of his lives, kissing her as well. Malon took a moment to be surprised, before reciprocating. Link broke apart from her, and set her down.

"I'm going to say yes?" Malon asked.

_You were never exactly subtle about it._


	10. E2: Torrent of Tears

Zelda and Malon reappeared in the ruins, looking between each other.

"That was truly a noble thing Link did," Zelda said. Malon looked at her disbelievingly.

"But… I'll miss him…" Malon sobbed.

"I'll miss him too, but he has gone on to do important things for everybody. I don't know about you, but I am willing to forsake my own personal happiness to allow my kingdom to flourish. Though, to us…" Zelda said, looking over the kingdom. Lon Lon Ranch was in ruin, Kokiri Forest and Zora's Domain had suffered heavy losses, and Kakariko Village was only in somewhat good shape. The Goron and Gerudo tribes were the only ones who remained untouched by the ruin.

"…Well, I'll be accepting my role as leader in the Gerudo society," Malon said. Zelda nodded.

* * *

Years had passed since then. The kingdom was in pieces, and the varied tribes were only somewhat in good shape. The various leaders of the tribes had agreed that, before unity would once again become a priority, the tribes should regroup and repopulate. Until then, Zelda had taken to overseeing the Master Sword, and the seal on Ganon. The gentle sound of glass cracking was audible, and Zelda turned to look at it worriedly.

*SMASH*

Ganon burst forth from his imprisonment, and roared forth. Zelda was crushed under Ganon's wrath, but not before she sent the Triforce of Wisdom away to another worthy holder.

* * *

Malon was standing on the Desert Colossus, reflecting, not for the first time, the events that had transpired there between her and Link. She was surprised, therefore, to see a piece of the Triforce shooting her way. It had taken her years, but she had already hidden the eight pieces of Link's old Triforce in eight unmarked chests buried under the kingdom. She briefly wondered whether she'd need to do the same to this one, before she heard a divine calling in her ears.

_O chosen one of Link, chosen of Farore, listen well to my calling…_

Malon looked into the sky, to see the smiling face of one of the Golden Goddesses. She was pretty sure she was talking to Nayru, the Golden Goddess of Wisdom and Law.

_Ganon, chosen of Din, has escaped from his prison within the Evil Realm. Zelda, chosen of Nayru, was effortlessly defeated. Time is short for the kingdom of Hyrule. You must assemble the peoples of Hyrule, and take refuge on Hyrule's mountaintops…_

Malon nodded, and flipped off the Desert Colossus. She told the Gerudo immediately of their duty, and they ascended a mountaintop. She watched in the distance, as Din and Farore added their work to the kingdom. The Zora people grew wings before her eyes, and flew atop Death Mountain. Kokiri Forest terraformed into a massive mountain.

_Go…_

Malon remembered her duty, and followed her tribe up the mountainside. The varied peoples of Hyrule salvaged as best as possible, an unbelievable torrent cascaded from the heavens. Rain poured solid for fourty days and nights, slowly but surely flooding the kingdom of Hyrule. Malon glimpsed the massive, pig like form of Ganon, who was trapped within the kingdom as it flooded.

_The Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen…_


	11. E3: A Hero's Downfall

Link pulled the Master Sword from the dirt, and turned to face Ganon. Ganon roared, and watched Link as he approached. Link executed a spin attack, one that barely nicked Ganon's knees. Ganon slashed with his sword, slicing straight through Link. Link sank to his knees. Malon cried out, and grabbed the Master Sword. She charged at Ganondorf, but the heft of the blade of evil's bane was too much for her to bear. She overswung, and Ganon's second blade pierced her directly through the heart. Chuckling, Ganon let Malon fall, and tossed the Master Sword off a cliff around the arena.

"NO!" Zelda cried out. She fell to her knees, and the Triforce of Wisdom left her body without resistance. The Triforce of Courage departed Link's prone corpse, and the three pieces united into the Triforce. Ganon claimed it for his own, turning into a much larger beast.

* * *

_"__Ancient creators of Hyrule! Quickly, now!" Rauru cried out. He and the other five sages turned into their coloured orbs, and created a white hole behind Ganon. Their last chance had struck, and Ganon was drawn into the evil realm._

* * *

Zelda looked on at the site. Ganon had been sealed away within the Sacred Realm, but at a terrible price. Link lay prone on the battlefield, with Malon mere inches away from him. Zelda knelt beside the two. She pulled Malon over near her betrothed, and lay them beside one another on the field of the final battle.

"May you rest in peace… my friends. Never again allow Ganon's wrath to touch your gentle souls…"


End file.
